Bitter Sweet Honey
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Bianca has been mistaken for an exotic dancer and Dr. Doom has 'coaxed' her into working for him. While the 'good guys' try to help her out of the situation, Doom's never enjoyed sharing, nor has Bianca's mysterious father. ? X Oc X ?
1. Chapter 1

Bitter-Sweet Honey

Chapter 1- The Situation

"HEY!" The showgirl flinched in her chair in the dressing room for the show girls at the 'Blue Rose' Gentlemen's club. "Get your nose out of that goddamn comic book and get into your outfit! I don't care if you're subbing for Mandy, you're going to work her full shift!" The Manager yelled, "I swear, if you slip on that stage little Bianca, then you AND Mandy are fired!" With that, the Manager left, and Bianca stood up, one of the other show girls went over to her.

"Hey, don't worry about him. He's hard on everyone." The other one said as Bianca sighed, "Whatcha reading?"

"I'm reading one of the early releases of 'The Fantastic Four'." Bianca said, "I found it in my dad's attic. Its worth a lot." Bianca said, putting it in her bag before pulling on her boots and lacing them up. "Can you help me lace up this girdle?" Bianca asked, putting her hands on the vanity and rocking her hips gently to get into a comfortable position. The other show girl chuckled, and began to tie the lace on the back of the black and blue girdle.

"You seem to have some experience in this position, huh, Bianca?" The other girl asked and her face flushed with red heat. Bianca tried to protest, before the strings were tightened completely and she gasped. "I'll help you with the garters- Oh, you didn't put your leggings on. Never mind the garter then." Bianca pulled on girdle, feeling it was snug, before putting mascara on and curling her eyelashes, eyeliner going on afterwards. A bit of blush and foundation applied with a brush, and curled her hair into loose ringlets, tying it up before putting earrings on.

"Your turn, Princess!" The Manager grunted, and she put her black veil on before walking out of the room. And to the curtain that lead to the catwalk and the stripper pole. "and now, Gentlemen, allow me to introduce a special guest, Madame Butterfly!" "Madame Butterfly? What the hell!" She groaned behind the curtain, before slipping past it as 'Belly Dancer (Bananza)' by Akon played on the speakers. Bianca strut over to the stripper pole and rocked her hips seductively, belly dancing, before flipping onto the pole and spinning side ways before slowly twirling down.

Out in the dark of the club, in one of the VIP booths, a customer lowered their newspaper and watched as she danced with elegance usual strippers never had. Dignified. Refined. "That's the one." they said, one of the men next to him looked up, "she's the girl we'll be taking with us."

"Uh- but- why not any others?" His companion asked and he hissed, "Because I don't want an unlady-like striper in our company thank you. Now shut up." When Bianca was finished, she left the stage. "Wait half an hour and then go to her car." The first one said, and the other two in the booth nodded.

Bianca took off her outfit in the changing room, "How much did you get in tips tonight, 'Madame Butterfly'?" Bianca looked over at the show girl who had helped her, who was helping her undress once more, before looking forward.

"Two G." Bianca said bluntly, and the show girl laughed, smiling, and Bianca got out of her loosened stripper wear.

"That's more than the best stripper here. You should come back." Bianca shook her head, taking off everything she'd put on, and pulling on a long sun dress.

"No, I'm not a stripper. I don't want to dance. I'll see you later, Taffy, I'm going home." Bianca said, picking up her bag and setting the straps on her shoulder as she put her money in her wallet, before walking out. She pulled her car keys out, "Oh, I hope that Jenkins is ok." She said, not noticing three men hiding in the shadows near her car, "Jack would be so mad if another one of his presents to me died…four down already." she put the key in her driver side door, before one of the men stepped forward,

"Hello." They greeted and she jumped, whipping around, a hand over her heart.

"Sweet bleeding Christ!" She yelled, the man staring at her, before she calmed down seeing all three of them, two in the dark. "Look, I don't do anything illegal except day my rent late sometimes- and don't stop at stop signs. If its Mandy you're looking for, and you're mad about my performance, I'm only a one-time thing."

"Oh, no, we actually enjoyed your show." The man said, "I'm Victor, and these are my colleges. I was just wondering if we could have a friendly chat." She blinked,

"Bianca. Yeah, um…I'm on my way to feed my pet, Jenkins." She said, "I'm sure you want a wide but I'm not too well with invasion of personal space…"

"We'll take our own car. Lead the way." Victor said, and she got in her own car, checking her glove compartment to make sure she had her tazer and large can of mace. She closed the glove compartment before she stared her car and drove off.

"Well?" One of his comrades asked Victor as he got into his own car and turned the engine. "What did she say?"

"We're on the way to talk with her about it, gentlemen. Be patient." Victor said, and followed her car all the way to her house. As Bianca parked in the driveway and got out, Victor parked in the street on the curb.

"Jenkins?" Bianca called as she entered her house, holding open the door for Victor and his friends. A pair of eyes stared at them, and she smiled, "Make yourselves at home, do you want anything to drink?" They shook their heads, "Jenkins, it's time for Dinner." She called, and a large Puma came out of the shadows, growling and rubbing up against her leg. "Oh, Jenkins, you sassy tomcat." Jenkins purred loudly as she dropped some steaks in his bowl. Jenkins helped himself and Bianca said, "My boyfriend is an animal smuggler." She pet Jenkins and sat down, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, my friends and I are going on a long expedition and would like to have a woman like yourself to accompany us." Victor said, trying to pick the right words. Bianca nodded, "I believe you're the best candidate."

"So you want me to come with you because you think I'm a stripper?" She asked bluntly and he did a half-nod. "This is all a big misunderstanding. My friend, Mandy, is the stripper. She was sick tonight, so, I took her shift over. I don't even know how to strip or anything!" Bianca protested, "I'm not a stripper, I'm a closed-up comic book nerd with illegal animal as a pet."

"Well, I noticed that your dancing was very tasteful and refined, and you're very defined. More than your co-workers. I think you best fit our description of what we're looking for." Victor coaxed but she sighed.

"I don't know…why should I accept an offer like this?" Bianca asked cautiously, pulling her comic book out of her purse, "As you think of a response, I'm going to finish this comic book. My mind's been on it since I stopped reading it before the show." she said, lovingly flipping through it, "Ahh now I need to get the next one." she said, standing up and putting it in a protective case before putting it in her bookshelf.

"All expenses of yours both necessary and unnecessary will be paid, flexible hours, and a room of your own." Victor answered, "I hope you'll accept." He said, standing up and looking at her comic books, "So-Which side do you prefer in these comic books?"

"The Villains." Bianca answered immediately, without hesitation, "It seems to me like they don't get enough affection. Yes, they may be 'evil' and 'cruel', but its only because their way of going about things is twisted because they've only known such." Victor looked at her with interest, before leaving her comic books, "I'm sorry, but to your offer I'll have to politely decline." Victor nodded.

"That's too bad. Well then Miss Bianca-"

"Hartsdale." Bianca finished. "Bianca Hartsdale." Victor smiled.

"Victor Von Doom." Bianca blinked. That name seemed familiar. Wasn't it the name of Dr. Doom from the Fantastic four comics?

"Oh, forget this!" She said, dodging one of the two men he brought with him, and mace'd them all in the eyes. "Fuck off! Jenkins!" Jenkins was too busy eating, as she was grabbed, "Get your hands off of me! This is a mistake, I'm not a stripper!" She yelled, struggling, as Victor watched them carry her off, following smugly. Jenkins ran to the newest car that pulled into the driveway, "Jack!" Bianca yelled, and the man coming out of the car yelled back at her before a bullet was put in his forehead and he fell down, dead. Another bullet was put in Jenkins's skull as he attacked the car, before the car drove off.

"Now, if you had accepted, this would not have happened." Dr. Doom told her as the other two held her arms, making sure she didn't move. She still struggled, "No need to get all flustered, Bianca." His said, looking up at her, and she stiffened, petrified by the piercing blue eyes behind the iron mask. "Just calm down before you start making any threats you'll end up regretting in the long run, Miss Hartsdale." Bianca stared at him before taking a long, deep breath, and exhaling slowly, laying back against the seat of the small limo. "Now, that's better. Let her go." Her arms were released and she put her hands in her lap.

"I may not be in the position to ask any, but my I ask some questions?" Bianca asked sincerely. Dr. Doom considered it, before giving her a nod, "How long will I be 'employed' by you?"

"As long as your needed." Dr. Doom said simply, "But, as long as you are, you'll be a primary asset, since I plan on having you entertain whatever guests I may have. State whatever conditions you want for your employment and I am willing to hear you out before I consider anything." She nodded.

"I am not going to be some type of whore for you or your friends, I am not a possession, and I do not want to be your punching bag. I will leave, despite whatever you threaten me with." She said bluntly, and Dr. Doom nodded, "I like my privacy and I need sleep. That's all."

"Glad to see you like to get down to business, Bianca." Dr. Doom said, holding up his fingers for each rule, "You will be accompanied by an escort, you will not leave, and you are to listen and obey my every order." She frowned,

"I don't agree." She said, "I don't want an escort."

"You'll have an escort or you'll not leave your room." He pressed and she nodded, "Glad to know we came to an agreement. Now, how about you tell me about yourself?" He scooted over, patting the seat next to him and across from her, "You and I have a long trip ahead of us, Miss Hartsdale. I believe by the end of it we should have a mutual friendship at the very least. There's no need to make your time with me enjoyable despite your situation." Dr. Doom added, as she cautiously sat on his side, far away from him. "Now, let's start with your background. Do you have any family? Sibilings, maybe?"

"No one but my mother. Anastasia Nickoli. My father's name was Micheal Hartsdale. I took his last name when my parents were supported and I've kept it since he's vanished." She answered honestly, Dr. Doom making a hand motion to continue, "My mother is Russia and my dad was- well- I think he was American. He vanished when I was younger, before I was adopted. They told me they found a body they presumed was his, but, they never really determined if it was him or not."

"How did you come to America?" Dr. doom asked, interested, "Did your Mother send you away?"

"Oh no. Both of my parents tried to flee Russia with me when I was a baby, but, they captured my mother. They kept her in Russia and excommunicated my Father and I. I still email her." Her phone beeped and she pulled it out, looking at the screen, before Dr. doom took it from her, "Hey!"

"You can no longer use your old phone. I'll get you a new one." Dr. Doom said dismissively, "And anything else you have. You're starting a new life in my company, and you'll need new things." He tried reading the email on her Motorola flip phone, "It's all in Russian."

"It's from my mother then. She only writes in her language." Bianca said, trying to take the phone from him, but he childishly held it out of reach, looking at her, "What is this? A dictatorship? I thought this was a democracy!" After a while, he chuckled and gave it back to her,

"Read it a loud. I don't want there to be some type of code." He told her, and she withdrew back to her side of the bench, opening the email again.

" 'Dear Bianca. It is another cold day here. The sun shines only through the clouded, polluted sky, weakly, as always. Even as I write this, I shiver. Today, another man was brought to me, but I once more turned him away. Whatever do you think your father would say, if he knew what they plan and scheme when they believe I do not listen, as if I am not here? The walls, the ceiling, the floor, this room; its all cold. All of it is very lonely and I look forward to the emails we exchange but since I've had little time to send you emails, I feel as if I'm failing as a mother to you. Bianca, please know that I am healthy and wel, and as to your previous mail, none of the men are like your father. I hold hope in my heart- as small as the hope has become- that your Father is out there, safe, with thoughts of both you and I in his mind. Your mother, Anastasia.'" Bianca read, and Dr. Doom stared at her,

"I'm confused." He commented, and she laughed a little,

"Well, I won't tell you anymore. Remember- privacy." She pointed out, beginning to type back a response and he watched, as she wrote it all in Russian. He pulled away and after a while, before he asked, she spoke, "I won't tell you what I write back, but I guess if we're on better terms, I can read to you aloud what she sends me."

"I don't want you talking to anyone else without my permission." Dr. Doom said bluntly, "No need for you to get out of hand with your words." She narrowed her eyes at him, "Tell me more. I want to know every speck of detail about you. So much that when you think of something, I'm two steps ahead of you."

"I'm thinking of punching out the window and throwing myself out of the car. What are you thinking of?" She responded and he laughed, "How is it I give everything and you give nothing? This should be fair."

"You're quite the intellectual delight. Snapping back like a whip. Fine then, I'll tell you a bit about myself." "Don't jip me out of a deal." She quipped. "A good amount." "More." "80 percent." "What do you think this is, 'deal or no deal'? This is 'the price is right'!" "Fine, I'll divulge as much as you will." "That's more like it." "I believe this will be an interesting 'friendship'-" "Don't push your luck, you'll be lucky if it's just an 'acquaintanceship'." Doom laughed at her response.

"Lord Doom, We're here." The driver said matter-of-factly, Bianca blinking,

"'Here' ?" Bianca repeated unsurely, and the two goons got out of the car, holding the door open for Dr. Doom and his new 'associate'. They had stopped on an airplane runaway, a private jet awaiting Dr. Doom. Bianca clutched her purse that the goons had grabbed, "What the hell?"

"I did mention we have a long journey ahead of us." He reminded her, the goons waiting. He pulled out a gun, shot them both in the head, and she flinched, "Don't mind them. We can't take what we don't need." Doom said, ushering her towards the airplane, the stairs down and waiting for them to climb aboard.

"I want out of this deal." She said, and he laughed, tossing the gun onto the bodies. "I'm a lot better on the ground…" Dr. Doom stared at her, "I hate airplanes. Isn't there another way to your home? Maybe a boat ride?"

"No. We need to get there quickly and that's by plane. I've pushed back my events and now I must return to them." He responded dully, "Just get on the plane." when she shook her head, he picked her up himself and carried her up the stairs, flight attendants waiting patiently. The engines fired up as he finally got in the staircase, Bianca writhing unenthusiastically in his grasp, "Stop struggling, Bianca." He told her, setting her on her feet. She ran to the door of the airplane as the flight attendants buckled themselves in for take off,

"No, no, no, no!" Bianca panicked, clawing at the door as another light attendants attempted to calm her down. Before Doom could even get to her, the girl hyperventilated before fainting,

"I think she just had a panic attack, Sir." The Flight attendant informed him, dragging her over and strapping her in the chair across from him. The woman put her on an oxygen mask, as Doom buckled himself in, staring at her. Her cell phone rang, playing a sweet, Russian lullaby, before he picked it up. Another email from her mother. This was going to be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Bitter Sweet Honey

Chapter 2- The Mother, the Father, the Daughter, and the Gypsy.

She stared at the response to her previous email, reading it with concern. "I do not understand, Natashia." She said, the maid stopping to look over the email, "Why would someone do this to my little one?"

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I can't read." The maid apologized, so the woman read it aloud,

" 'I will contact you more often then, despite your schedule.'" she started, " 'Your days are cold, and as I've said before, each passing snowflake turns into warmth but it seems as if now, I too, am in a place of cold loneliness. Today, after I substituted for Mandy as she lay sick in bed with a cold, I danced at the club she danced in. I was scared. So scared. When I finished and changed, I walked to my car only to be greeted by a man whom I thought was non-existent. I am scared. Out of common courtesy, I invited him to my home, as he insisted he talked with me. It was a discussion of politeness and I thought him a gentleman before I realized who he was. He is no 'kind soul'. He wanted me to work for him- to dance like Mandy does for his friends. I told him I was no dancer, but he insisted I dance. When I declined, he revealed himself, and took me against my will. In front of my eyes, he killed two of the three things I love most in this world. He sits next to me, wanting me to read your messages to him, and wishes to know everything about me. Even though I am a place where I should stand up against him, I am scared. So very, very scared. I love you, but please tell someone I've been kidnapped against my will.'"

"Good heavens!" The maid said, covering her mouth as the woman sat there,

"Who would do such a thing to my little one?" The Woman asked, before covering her eyes and crying, the cell phone in her lap, "Why would they do this to my baby, Natashia?" The Maid hugged her as she cried.

X~x~x~x~x~X

She stirred, opening her eyes and looking around, trying to remember where she was. "This keyboard…" Someone grumbled in the darkness as the black haze slowly faded to color, like an old television turning on. Across from her, sat the same man she thought she'd day dreamed, toying with her cell phone. There was a mask around her nose and mouth. Clean air filled her lungs and slowly brought consciousness to her brain. She sat up, the man looking over. "Oh, so you're awake?" He asked as a flight attendant gently pushed her back against her chair to relax, removing the oxygen mask and taking it away. "You had quite the episode. Your mother mailed you; I've been trying to figure out your damn keyboard to respond."

"How long have I been out?" She asked, leaning over and attempting to take her cell phone from him. He held it out of reach, "I'll reply to her."

"A few hours. You'd better take a shower to wake up. I won't go any longer through this flight without conversation." He said bluntly, "The attendants will help you."

"Shower? On a…plane?" She asked, and he looked from the interesting phone, to her,

"Yes. I took one when we came to cruising altitude." She snatched her phone from him, "There should be clothes for you in the bathroom. Read the email to me before you go, Bianca." she looked at the phone, then him, and snapped it shut.

"You'll have to wait until I get back." She said simply, before one of the flight attendants showed her to a bedroom on the plane with a bathroom that had a shower. There was nothing but men's showering supplies in the bathroom. How revolting. She went to her purse and dug through it, as he watched with a slightly peaked interest. "Here it is." She said, pulling out a small beauty bag that had purple and pink lips all over a black canvas.

"What is that?" Doom asked curiously, his cape rustling as he sat up, and she turned away from him, the bag against her shoulder.

"Nothing for you, or else it'd have your name stamped all over it." she said icily, going back to the bathroom and slipping out of her dress, locking the door. She'd be damned if he got in while she was showering. Speaking of a shower, she'd better make it a quick one. No telling what he'd do if she left him alone with her purse too long. She opened the bag, revealing the contents; a travel shampoo, conditioner, body wash, acne gel, razor, and shave gel.

Scrubbing the shampoo into her hair with a bit of water from the sink, she filled her dark jet hair with suds, before rubbing the cherry blossom body wash over her skin. She turned on the water and rinsed it all from her skin, rubbing the acne gel on her face next and washing that off too. She put the shaving cream on her legs and shaved everything that needed to be shaved, before massaging the conditioner into her hair and washing it out. The shower head was turned off and she dried her hair and body with a towel, rummaging around to find only his clothes. "Oh, damn it." there was a knock on the door and she opened it a little to see who it was. Dr. Doom. "Uh- busy!" she said, trying to shut the door as he put his foot in the threshold,

"I heard the water shut off. I thought you must have been done." He answered, "I had the flight attendants get you something to wear. It's out here on the bed." That bastard! There was nothing but his clothes in the cupboard below the bathroom sink, and not even a goddamn bath robe. "If you want, you can use my bathrobe." He offered 'kindly', but there was always something behind his words. His true intentions lie in wait, like a clever snake.

"I thought we had a deal." Bianca said coldly, covering herself up with her arms behind the door, the wood pressed against her bare back, hiding in the narrow sliver that was the shadows. "My privacy and I'm not your fuck toy?" Doom chuckled,

"Mh-hmm, but your change of clothes are out here." He said coyly, as she hugged herself tighter.

"I wasn't born yesterday, and your assumption of my stupidity is quite insulting." Bianca hissed, "Could you at least get me my phone?" Doom said nothing for a while, before he broke the awkward silence between them.

"Why?" The question came slyly, smug, as if he knew what she was up to, but he didn't. He'd have to be a mind-reader to see.

"I'm a woman of my word. I promised I'd read the mail to you, did I not? How can I read it to you when I don't have it in front of me?" Bianca proclaimed, and his foot was pulled back from the door as he turned to tell someone to get it. In that few second window, she darted out, grabbed the change of clothed, and darted back in, slipping into the clothes like some type of ninja, before the phone was handed to her, the toe of his boot in the doorway again to keep it ajar. "I won't read unless I'm alone. I feel more comfortable."

"So demanding." Doom said, pulling out his foot, the door closing, her back still to it as she opened her cell phone and opened the email form her mother, Doom's left hand against the other side of the wood, his right against the wood above the handle.

"'My little one, your previous mail confuses me. If this figure is non-existence, than the person playing him is just an imposter. There is no need to feel alone. You have me. Though we are estranged by such circumstances that tightly bond us, I will always be here for you. Tell me more of this 'figment'. I hope you will be able to find a good husband with an imagination as free and untamed like yours. Love, Mama.'" Bianca read, "'P.s. is he at least handsome?'" The door was opened and she fell backwards, twisting around to turn mid-fall, and fell into Doom.

"I see you snuck into the outfit without detection." He observed, as she stood up proudly, pushing her skirt down. She'd slipped into sundress that went just past her knees and had long sleeves that just barely covered her thumbs. She ignored his gaze and collected her things, before walking past him and back to her purse, putting them back. "Do you like the outfit?"

"No, I feel like a whore." Bianca said, wearing a knee-length nurse outfit. There were only three buttons on the upper part of the dress, showing her neck and collar bone. "I don't like it. Don't you, possibly, have something else for me to wear?" Dr. Doom shrugged and she sat down, pushing the skirt down. "This is embarrassing."

"I think I have knee-highs for that outfit." Doom offered and she narrowed her eyes at him,

"I don't want to hold any part in your sick fantasies, thank you very much." Bianca said, pulling her shirt closed before it opened again, then pushed her skirt down. "So, what's the real reason I've been 'chosen'?"

"I told you. Entertain my guests and to keep me company." Doom said, "Seeing how you've calmed down, would you like something to drink?" She shook her head, opening her cell phone and frowning. "Another email from your mother?" Bianca nodded, making a response, "I want it read to me."

" 'Dearest little one, I am deeply troubled by what you are telling me. I worry for you. Though you have your father's pride, you must remember that you are not in a very safe position if you continue on without gaining any ground beneath your feet. Remember, vodka is not water.'" Bianca read, and Doom chuckled, as she typed a response, "'Also, it's not nice to call people references for the female reproduction system.'" Doom stopped laughing. "Do you still want me to read them?" Doom called over a flight attendant,

"Could you find something more appropriate for our guest?" The flight attendant nodded, and he looked at her, "Now, let's proceed in our pending relationship." Bianca glanced at him, before quickly deleting half her message and retyping it. "Tell me a bit more about your father."

"Tell me about _your _father." She countered, as he chuckled, "My father was…a pretender. He'd smile and laugh and loved me dearly, but, he always seemed hollow. As if there were no real meaning to it…like it was his duty. That's how he was when we came to America by boat. He didn't trust airplanes and I could not stand to be on them unless we were in the air. When he left, I was sent to an orphanage, since my Mother was in Russia. To this day, I've never seen my father since he left me. Not even the body." She stared out the window, "I was kidnapped in Russia when I was little. I remember that my Father hid me in a small trolley in a abandoned hotel. I watched as a bullet drove right through his heart, but he killed the kidnappers with their own guns. My Father gave me the bullet, telling me, 'This bullet pierces me but I stand because I live for Nah-nah.'."

"He didn't die?" Doom asked, and she shook her head.

"He called me 'Nah-Nah', because when I got lost, I'd sit down and cry. He would say 'Nah-Nah, Bah-bah, come back to Pa-pa' and I'd follow his voice back. He called my mother 'Berlin', because she was 'as beautiful and unique as berlin'. I enjoy hearing the story of how they met." Bianca said, pinning her open shirt closed as the flight attendant poured a glass of champagne for them both. "My Mother was in France, in a church. She had been married a few times before with no children, but all her husbands died in tragic accidents. She prayed that god would send her a man that was for her who would never die and a child. My Father was a priest in the church. Mama said, 'God, please give me someone who will love me for me, not who I am.', and my Father knelt next to her and said, 'Ma'am, I believe I could live for you for a thousand lifetimes over.' From there on, Mom met Dad repeatedly in the church before he proposed to her after two weeks. They were happily married ever since."

"Your Father was a priest?"

"He had interest in many things and never stayed with one occupation too long for some reason. He was a priest at that time to see if he wanted to make it a life style before he realized that it wasn't." She explained, "In Russia, it's frowned upon for women to work, so, she stayed home and did house-work. What about your parents?" Doom took a deep breath and gulped down his drink.

"My parents were gypsies. My Father worked in medicine and my mother was a witch. My Father died, trying to keep me warm in my countries' blistering cold winter, and my mother was killed by a soldier." Doom said, "Your mother- what's she look like? And your Father?"

"My Father had long, reddish brown hair and a mustache- goatee, I think it's called. My mother…it's been so long since I've seen her. Long, thick, red curls…dark eyes. My Father had bright blue eyes." Bianca answered, gingerly sipping her drink, "I can't remember much other than that."

~O~ Elsewhere, Switzerland ~O~

The man hummed a low, dark Russian lullaby to himself, as he walked through the large, empty house, going to the pile of mail behind the door, bending down and picking it all up. He stopped humming, holding up an envelope of many, but he set the others down, opening this special one. He ripped it open and pulled out the letter, unfolding it. He hesitated, " 'Dear Sir Hartsdale. Upon the case of Misses Anastasia Beatrice Nikoli, you must bring proof of the existence of Bianca Nikoli to the attention of the Russian Courts, before there is consideration to Miss Nikoli's release. Thank you for your time.'" He read, growling and crunching the letter in his palm, before throwing it into the fire that warmed the house. "Those bastards. I will not fall for this trap." He said bluntly, sitting in front of the fire place as it gently crackled. The man unbuttoned his shirt, looking down at the hole in his chest where is heart had been shot so long ago.

He sighed, putting his hand over the hole, "Even though I paid the price in full for this body…I had hoped to never see the day where such things like this would come to terms." He rubbed his temples before picking up a glass ball on an end table next to his chair. "Show to me Bianca Hartsdale." Dark clouds swirled within the glass ball and showed Bianca- talking to a robot in a green cloak and tunic. "…Who the fuck is this now?" He growled unhappily. They were- conversion- the man gave off an interested tone, hungering for more of the conversation they were talking about, but Bianca seemed reluctant. "This seems as thought it could be problematic." He observed, pulling out a cell phone and calling a number on speed dial.

"Yuri? Yes, I need a report on someone with a green cloak and tunic, blue eyes, and iron armor. Yes. I want it as soon as possible. Anything else? No. Thank you." He hung up, the orb in his lap as he watched intently. The hole over his heart twitched, and he exhaled, his hot breath turning to mist in the cold air as he noted the man's mannerisms towards Bianca. "I will ensure that she will not be tied down by the Russians. No- she will be tied down by no man." He ran his hand over the orb, "Nah-Nah, Bah-Bah," sharp teeth were exposed int he man's smile, "Come back to pa-pa." He chuckled, but it sounded something more like a demon's chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

Bitter Sweet Honey

Chapter 3- The Intruder

"We've received a report that Victor Von Doom has taken a girl hostage." The general told them. "Whose up to saving little red riding hood from the big bad wolf?" A few men raised their hands. "To Latervia then."

X~x~x~x~X

"This is where you will be sleeping until your room is finished." Doom said, opening the door to an elegantly decorated suite. The Master suite possibly. "It's my bedroom, but I hope you'll make sure to be comfortable for the temporary stay." Bianca hugged her dress to herself, looking around for a second bed as he went to the conjoined bathroom. There wasn't another bed. Where the hell was she supposed to sleep? She'd be damned if she wore this nurse outfit all day too! "I'll take you to get new clothes in a few minutes, but I'm going to relax first." She watched him walk back to the huge bed and sit down, reclining against the head board. The bed was 12' by 12', the headboard had snakes that were coiled and statues of snakes for the bed frame. He looked over at her, pushing a few pillows behind her head. "Something the matter?"

"There's only one bed."

"Your observation skills leave little to be expected." He said smugly, and she blushed, "You'll be sleeping in the same bed as mine until the renovations are done on your room." doom told her, "Speaking of 'renovations', we should probably get you furniture for your room." He held his hand out to her and she looked at his hand. "After that flight, you still don't trust me?" She walked over, putting her hand in his, and sat next to him. "So, for clothes, I will give you my card and you-"

"I have some money. Don't think of me as some type of charity case because you kidnapped me and wish to think I'm so. I have some money of my own. I don't like depending on other people." Doom chuckled, eyes closed.

"Do not take offense. I just want to make sure you're well off. Can't have you entertaining my guests looking like a bum." Doom told her, "I told you- all expenses paid." She hugged herself just as he glanced over. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her, gently taking the dirty dress in exchange and tossing it over the side of the bed. The two laid there, watching some movie on a television not too far away. She curled up in the cloak that warmed with her own body heat, comfy and warm, Bianca slowly fell asleep. Doom looked down at her after she'd dozed off a few minutes. He'd confiscated all the pillows on his bed for himself. Doom gently grabbed her arm and pulled her over to lay on his chest, since he wasn't willing to give up a pillow, and continued watching television. "We can always shop tomorrow." He mumbled, falling asleep himself, covering himself up with the cloak he'd given her.

X~x Next Day x~X

Bianca stirred, opening her eyes, seeing that she was laying next to Doom. Some how they'd gotten under the covers and she quickly checked to see if she was clothed- she was. And his hand was on her thigh. She pushed his hand off, sitting up. The cloak was over the both of them and she took it, wrapping up in it before walking around the room. The bath room was enormous and so was his closet. The floor was unforgiving and cold, and she couldn't seem to find warmth. Going back to the bed, Bianca laid back down, wondering where her father and mother were before Doom pulled her over. His hand rested on her thigh. It felt like his fingers were trying to dig into her, but there was too much flesh, and his grip eased to just resting there. "Did you sleep well?" Doom asked and she nodded. "We'll get clothes today. Your room is ready, I think there are some things in there you can wear." Doom said, taking his cloak back and dropping it over his head. "I want to sleep in a bit more." A robot came into the room, "Lead Miss Hartsdale to her room." The robot looked just like Doom, but it was void of any emotion as its armor.

The doors to her room were cherry wood, and in them were the images of cherry blossom trees with their flower petals gently falling to the ground. The bed wasn't as big as Doom's but his was too big. Her room had a large window and balcony, her closet was huge, and her bathroom had a large tub in the center of a circular room with a small room off to the side for a bathroom. There were boxes upon boxed of brand name things on her bead, un opened and secret. She opened them, finding purses, dresses, shirts, bottoms, things of all types. She grabbed a shirt and shorts and went to the bathroom, the bath already full of hot water. She got out of the nurse outfit and slipped into the tub, the Doombot standing idly by, waiting for orders. She smiled and started scrubbing herself clean, head to toe.

When she was done, she got out and dried off, pulling on her new clothes. Panties that were too small and bras too small. "What are these? 32b? Damn it, I'm not a B!" She grunted, but pulled the clothes on anyways. Doom came I sometime later, and she sat on her bed, looking at the expensive gifts. "It seems to me like you're trying to buy me."

"I've explained myself before." He said, "That aside, do you like them?" She shook her head,

"Let me pick what I wish to own." She said, "As in, don't guess my bra size. I'm dying in this bra and the panties feel like a tight thong." Doom chuckled, "I'm discarding these clothes as soon as I get new ones. Not to be ungrateful or unappreciative."

"I'm aware." He looked her over, staring at her chest. Bianca covered it with her arms when she realized he was staring. "What's wrong with your chest?" She quickly pulled on a jacket and zipped it up to her collar bone.

"Nothing now, pervert." She answered, getting to her feet, "Let's just get this over with…" Doom nodded, a few of his robots coming in and removing the gifts she'd rather not have, as she checked her cell phone and stared at it in surprise. She closed her phone and smiled warmly to herself.

"Now, there's much to do. New phone, new wardrobe. I was thinking about your bodyguards today- maybe you'd like to make the systematic for them?" Doom mused aloud, looking at her, "You got an email from your mother, didn't you?" Bianca opened the email once more,

" 'Little one, I am happy to hear you've bended your situation to your advantage. Last night, I snuck out to the church closest to me. It is small, but I believe it has the most beautiful and breath-taking stain-glass windows. I prayed once more to God, that my husband be alive and healthy and that you are treated kindly by this man. As I prayed, someone knelt next to me and said, 'Dear God, let me know that my wife and child are safe'. To my surprise, when I looked over, it was your papa.'" She read, in the car to the town surrounding Doom's Castle. " 'He told me not to worry about him, and then he left. I am so happy that your father is safe and alive. Your mother, Anastasia.'" Bianca finished.

"So you Father is all right. That's good to hear." Doom said, Bianca looking out the window, got giving a response. She was quiet the whole car trip, despite how many times Doom attempted to start a conversation with him. She didn't reply to her mother's email either. The door was opened and they were let out, "You didn't speak a work." He commented, and she sighed shakily,

"I just…don't understand why he left and he didn't even talk to me. He just talked to my mother." Bianca said, clutching her phone, "I guess I'm mad because I thought he left for something…but to know it was for nothing." Doom gently ushered her into the cell phone store, "I like my phone now."

"It's old. Let me get you a new one. Consider it 'paying up front' for your future services." Doom told her, "Help yourself to anything you want. I have to make a call." He said, leaving the store, a doombot next to her in his place. He looked through the phones, stopping to email her mother again. She waited until he came back, "Have you decided on something?" She nodded, pointing to one phone, He looked at the clerk and worked it out, handing her the new phone with a different number. Then they went back to the car and were driven somewhere else.

"Thank you." He waved it off, as she fumbled with it. "I don't know how to work it- oh, here we go." Doom took it and toyed with it expertly, before giving it back. "what did you do?"

"I just installed a tracking device in your phone." He said simply, and Bianca's phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?" After that, she just began speaking in Russian. After a while she sighed and nodded, before hanging up. "Your mother?" He questioned and she nodded. Her phone rang again and she hung up. "Do you often do that?"

"No, but I know who they are and what they want." Bianca said, moving her hair over her shoulder, "They can take their business and blow it up their ass for all I care." Doom laughed and relaxed in his seat. " 'You, daughter of Nikoli, you be poster model for Russia because in Russia, you no free will, Russian government plan everything for you!'." She said, imitating the Russians, "They can go fuck themselves."

"They want you to be a poster model?" He asked and she sighed,

"It's a lot more complicated than that." Bianca said quietly, "Why are there robots patrolling the streets?" Doom pulled her sideways over into his lap and she blushed, "I'm not having sex with you no matter how many times you try to put it 'gently'. It's not going to work."

"Hm." He responded, "The robots are to ensure that the people I rule over are safe. There's no crime here thanks to it." Doom explained and she put it to thought. "Everyone is happy here." She got out of his lap and sat back in her seat, staring out the window as they came to their destination- a strip of shops.

Whatever shop they entered, Doom wouldn't let her leave until she got at least one thing. If she liked it, then she had it, no exception. The Doombots were strapping bags to the roof of the car, packages filling the inside. They got to the castle and more doom bots carried the boxes into her room, "I'm having someone over tonight." Doom said, and Bianca stared at him,

"I told you, I'm not a stripper." Bianca reminded him, hoping he'd listen this time.

"Then just dance and wear something to attract his attention." Doom said, Bianca looking away, "When he comes, act like we're some what close and try not to get too close to him unless necessary."

"Yeah." She said, before walking off without another word. Doom went to his room, thinking about what the phone call was about. There was a soft knock on the door and he looked over, giving the command to enter, and Bianca came in. "Hey, is this alright?" She asked, shutting the door behind her, standing in a trench coat she'd just gotten.

"If you'll just be in a trench coat, I don't-" The trench coat was opened up and he stared. She stood in a leather bra and leather chaps with matching ankle boots. "Ok, yes, that's fine, just go." Doom instructed and she left. He laid his head back on his head rest. "Damn it."

X~x Later that night x~X

Doom was eating dinner when Bianca came into the room, "Sir, your guest is here- EEK!" She yelped, as his guest slapped her ass. They walked past Doom's dining room table as Doom drank from his glass, Bianca walking over to Doom and sitting on the left arm of his chair.

"I see you made it, Loki. Have a seat." Doom said, gesturing to the chair next to him, cutting up some of his dinner, "Now…I believe I have a plan that could possibly benefit those of us who've seemed to fail in our 'pursuits of happiness'. Open up, dear." Doom said, the last part to Bianca, and she opened her mouth as he fed her, before cutting himself a piece. "I believe we need a large group of our fellows to help." Doom lightly patter Bianca's knee, "Serve our guest." Bianca got to her feet,

"I'll have whatever he's having and a slice of you, my dear." Loki told her and she looked at Doom with a 'would you like that too?' look, before walking off. She came back with a steak and slammed it in front of Loki,

"Enjoy your steak, _sir._" Bianca said sarcastically and Loki pulled her into his lap. She blushed as he grinned toothily,

"Now…how about that slice of you." Loki purred, before she stomped on his foot, "OW!" She got out of his hold and went back over to Doom,

"Sorry, Loki. She doesn't like people." Doom said, as she sat on his chair again, eating a strawberry, grabbing another and feeding it to Doom. "If we go with my plan, we can all live like kings for years to come." Bianca relaxed, ignoring their conversation. Doom fed her bites of his meal and she fed him fruits in exchange, but she kept a close eye on 'Loki'. "I'm glad we came to an agreement." Bianca looked at Doom for instructions. "Go entertain yourself in your room." She got to her feet and walked off, Loki watching her ass as she did, "Eyes over here, Loki."

Bianca went to her room and pulled on a robe. She hoped Doom would teach that sleezeball 'Loki' a lesson. She relaxed in the cool breeze of the night, smiling gently. "Mmm, it's such a nice night out." She smiled, before going to her bed to lay down. Oddly enough, it was very warm- like someone had been laying there/ The air was warm too, so she just dismissed it, laying down and snuggling into her mattress which felt hard for some reason. Maybe it was just the material of the comforter? She relaxed, snuggling into the sheets, smiling. "Aren't you gonna take me out to dinner first?" Someone asked and she abruptly sat up, punching the person in the face. "Jesus!" She ran into the bathroom and the stranger in red and black followed her. "Oh, you're a feisty one." They jeered, grabbing her waist and hauling her up into the air before their was a knock on the door.

Doom was at the door, "Bianca? I was wondering if you could come and dance…" Bianca elbowed the guy in the face and tried running to the door, "Get the hell away from me, freak!" Bianca snarled at the person, but since they were in the bathroom, it was a distant scuffling he heard. Doom waited for a response, "I didn't know that Loki would be so disrespectful and rude. Could I, possibly come in?" He asked, as Bianca fought off the intruder. She kicked him in the stomach and he grunted, "YES!" Bianca yelled victoriously, her voice carrying to the door, and Doom opened the door. "What in God's name is going on here!" Doom thundered.

"Sorry, I'm not looking for a threesome." The stranger said, looking at Bianca, "Now calm down, pussy cat." Doom pulled out a gun and shot at the stranger, "Shit!" They yelped, and Bianca yelled, covering her head with her arms. The Stranger picked her up as Doom continued shooting at him, Doombots coming in and emptying machine gun rounds on the intruder. They jumped on the balcony railing, facing Doom, "Tell him to stop it."

"St-stop, Doom." Bianca said, shakily, Doom hesitating,

"Stand down!" Doom snapped at the robots who lowered their arms, "What is all of this about then?" The intruder set Bianca on her feet on the railing, and she wobbled a bit as they scratched their head.

"Well, the General said 'Deadpool, get the girl' so I did. It's a recon mission. 'Doom has taken a girl hostage. Rescue her'." Deadpool said, and Bianca slapped him across the face, "Ow, baby, that hurt. Look, I'm the good guy- or I can play the bad guy as long as I get to see what's under that robe." They purred, slowly moving one side of the robe open with the edge of a short knife, before she closed it and tied it shut. "I like it when girls play hard to get." Doom shot at Deadpool himself, "Ooo, missed me, now you gotta kiss me." He taunted, and Bianca kneed him in the crotch, "Ugggh." He groaned as she hopped down from the railing, on her way towards Doom, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Nuh-uh little girl, you're staying with me. I'm here to save you." He pulled her back up, waving to Doom, before they both fell off the balcony. Doom ran over, watching as Deadpool pushed the girl into a plane that belong to the Fantastic Four, before it took off and vanished.

"Find out where they're heading." Doom ordered of his robots, who nodded and left to do so, as he put his hands on the railing where she had been standing. He slammed his fists down on the railing, breaking it, and glared at the last place he'd seen the plane. Bianca had looked back at him before she'd been shoved on, as if looking at him to help.


	4. Chapter 4

Bitter Sweet Honey

Chapter 4- Information

(A/N: I wanted Loki portrayed as an asshole, Deadpool as a sexist, Doom as- well, what he is, but not a push over, and Bianca as a 'person with unusually bad luck'. Did I pin them all?)

"Those leather chaps of yours have me going all crazy." Deadpool confessed, Bianca ignoring him, "I guess the doctor likes it Cowboy-Style, huh?"

"Stop hassling her, Deadpool, she's been through enough." Another man in a red and blue suit said, a black spider on his chest. He offered a hand to her, "Are you alright miss?" They asked and she accepted his hand, helping to stand up. "Are you cold? I can make webs, maybe I can make you a dress or something?" The robe had been closed since she closed it and she crossed her arms across her chest,

"She doesn't need clothes, she's got some." Deadpool chuckled, and Bianca covered her face,

"I had clothes there- new clothes- still warm from the stores." Bianca murmured, "But, thank you for your hospitality, I appreciate it." She smiled, "I, um, I'm Bianca Hartsdale." Deadpool offered her his hand,

"Hi, I'm Deadpool." Deadpool said, re-introducing himself, "I saved you. You know, in a lot of movies, the hero gets the girl he saves." He told her, and Bianca narrowed her eyes, "So…are those puppies in your bra real?" She sneered, groping herself,

"You want to test that theory of yours, 'Deadpool'? I assure you, by the time you're done, you'll be the meaning of your name; 'dead' in a 'pool' of your own blood!" She growled, saying something and slapping him hard across the face,

"Goddamn, call me a freak, I think I like it kinky. Yell at me some more, I'm your slave, baby cakes!" Deadpool said, leaning forward in his chair, before she pulled a phone out of her bra.

'New Message from DA DA DOOM' Her cell phone said and she opened it, 'Are you hurt?' She typed her reply of 'No. Finish your deal with 'Loki'. don't worry about me.'.

"Is-is there a chair I can sit in?" Deadpool gestured to his lap, but the man in red and blue offered her a chair and she sat down shakily. "Deadpool." He stopped talking, "what will make you shut up for a few seconds so I can get some sleep?"

"I want a kiss for being your knight-in-shining-armor." Deadpool answered, and she sighed, reaching up and un clipping her hair, letting it cascade down her back in thick, velvety black curls. She gestured him over with a finger and he hopped down from the console he sat on, and went over. Bianca smirked, "Right on the lips." she pulled him down roughly, rolling up his mask, and kissing him softly before pulling back, rolling his mask back down. "Mmm, more."

"My services don't come for cheap." Bianca said,

"I'm spider-man by the way." The man in red and blue said, and she smiled warmly at him. "Did Doctor Doom force you into anything?"

"No…" Bianca paused for a moment, "But he did pay top dollar." She sighed, "It's sad that a lonely man like him lives all alone in that castle and he can't even have a call girl over." She checked her phone. Another text another text from Doom. 'What about you?' She texted back quickly, 'Finish your plan with Loki. I've got this under control.'

"Call girl?"

"Yes." Bianca answered calmly, "I'm a call girl. I do exotic dancing when I'm strapped for cash. He went to one of the clubs I went to and pulled me aside after my shift." She said, sniffing, "I was so scared… the only damage I really suffered was when I fainted on the plane back to his country. I'm afraid of planes." Bianca said, hugging herself.

"Then what?" Spiderman asked, and Deadpool chirped, "Oooo, this is my favorite part!"

"When I came to on the plane, I showered, he lent me some clothes to wear until today when he got me more clothes of my own. He hasn't raised a hand to me. I'm more of a live-in call girl." She said, "That's about it. He was sort of buttering me up for tonight. New phone, new clothes, new room." Bianca rubbed her arms, looking down at the next text message. 'I've finished my business. Don't expect to be spending too much time with them- I've already sent a team to get you when you land.' The text read. 'Good, because I think of you less of a man if you didn't. Oh, by the way, way to help me out when I got kidnapped, moron.'

"Looks like I saved you from that too. I want another kiss." Deadpool said. Bianca looked at him and shook her head. "Or take off the robe." She stood up and opened the robe, Deadpool hitting the floor and Spiderman quickly whipped away as a result, then closed it. "I want to know how much he pays you so I can pay you more." Deadpool commented and she checked her phone again, 'Couldn't really do much when some vigilante is ironically holding my entertainment hostage.' Fucking- damn him! 'The same vigilante is on the verge of trying to get in my pants.' Bianca looked at Deadpool and he stared back, "Staring contest? I'll win." She looked away and shivered coldly, hugging herself.

Eventually, they landed and the two helped her escorted her off the plane, a general with an eye patch awaiting her. "Good evening, miss Hartsdale. I'm Colonel Fury, the one who issued for your rescue." She smiled and curtsied politely. "If you'll follow me this way, we've arranged for you to be reunited with your belongings in a room here."

" 'reunited with my belongings'?" She asked and the Colonel nodded,

"That's correct. Your last residence was burned down. We tried to salvage what we could from the wreckage when we arrived." Fury informed her and she nodded. What a smart boy doom was. Burning all the bridges to ensure that she didn't have a place to return to if she ever ran away. Which was probably why he made sure she had a cushy life style at his castle.

"That would be very reassuring, thank you." She bowed, "Please take care of me in the short time I'm here." Bianca asked and Fury assured her they'd do their best. 'I will do you anything, anywhere, anytime, if you just get me the hell out of here.' She texted Doom, smiling, pretending she was listening to their stupid nonsense bullshit. She glanced back at Deadpool, who was staring at her. "dead pool will escort you to your room. It's just temporary until we get you a new home." She smiled sadly,

"Thank you, but, I don't ever thing I will have a place to call 'Home' again, Colonel." Bianca answered honestly. She didn't belong in Russia. She didn't belong in the country doom lived in. she didn't really belong anywhere. She got a text message from and unknown number, and opened it.

'If the Russian Embassy contacts you, report it to this number.- A friend'

She stopped walking, suddenly feeling afraid. Too afraid to text back, but she continued walking. "This way." Deadpool said, opening a door and gesturing for her to go in, and she stepped inside the cold, empty room. There were a few cardboard boxes in the far corner. "The Colonel says to make yourself at home and unpack if you want to." Deadpool told her, as she checked the boxes, Deadpool locking the door as she opened one of the boxes. He sat on the edge of the bed closest to her and when she turned around, he pulled her over by her waist to standing in front of him. "So, how much does he pay you?" He asked, and she glared at him. Bianca smacked his hand away dismissively and walked to the other side of the room to figure out how the lights work and her phone vibrated to alert her of another text message from Doom. 'I'll hold you to that.' Deadpool slipped his hands around her stomach, resting there, "Hey, don't brush me off. I'm a hero too."

In a solid movement, he'd flipped and lifted her onto the table next to the wall lamp, his gloved hands on her thighs. "It's not money I'm after." Bianca said, and he looked at her. "I'm not in it for the money at all." He rolled up his mask, just past his lips, slipped her left hand behind her head and kissed her softly, but each kiss has a little more force in it. Despite how it's gotten to the point where they were both panting lightly, when his hands slid into her robe to slide up her sides she slapped them away, "Fuck off, Dead-fool." She told him, "I told you, you have to work for it."

"And Doctor Doom has?" He questioned, kissing her again, untying the sash that kept her knee-length satin robe closed. She covered her mouth as he licked her neck, "You're really sensitive aren't you?" She looked at him sideways as he focused on trailing kisses down her chest,

"Wh-what are these weird things you're saying?" She asked, putting a hand to her head, "At least the dear Doctor knows when to shut the hell up. Your mom seems to have forgotten to teach you that little trick." Bianca said, and he bit her neck, making her twitch, "Ahh."

"That moan must have meant I hit the jackpot." Deadpool chimed, two thick-bodied figures in the shadows in front of the card board boxes, but next to the bed. One tapped him on the shoulder, "No, I don't share." Deadpool started, but was knocked out unconscious by an iron fist, and the other figure picked up Bianca and slung her over their shoulder,

"Wait." she said, and the two stopped, "The boxes over here- don't forget to bring them." she instructed, and the free-handed figure picked them up and the two escaped out fo the way they came. In the control room of the base, the screens went blank. Before Colonel fury could complain, the screens were filled with images of Victor Von Doom.

"_Hello, Fury. You've always been quite the thorn in my side."_ Doctor Doom told him, and Fury growled, "What do you want now, Doom?" _"I have what I want, thank you." _Doom interjected, _"But I want you to know that you won't win. This game of 'cat-and-mouse' you've started by taking that girl from me. I've taken her back, of course, but I'd much rather you don't pursue her." _"You kidnapped her! S.H.I.E.L.D. is to protect the people-" _"What puts you under the impression she's being harmed? Don't worry about miss Hartsdale, Colonel, she's in perfectly capable hands. Mine." _Doom said, and the transmission was cut off without any further say on the matter,

Her phone rang and she answered it, "Hello, Unhappy Mail-Order Brides Service, how may I help you today sir?" Bianca answered, and Doom grunted, _"Haha very funny." _"Oh, hey, your bots came in the nick of time. I was just about to have some vigilante call first-dibs on all my course's holes. I think he'll need a caddy for the game though." _"I own you, Bianca, obviously I get first of everything." _"No one owns me." _"Yes, yes, I'll see you when you get back."_ He hung up and waited until she was set down on the balcony she'd been taken from. She noticed he'd ruined the balcony railing and turned to him, "You need to stay off the 'roids, Sir. They'll do bad things to you." Doom pulled her and her new boxes inside, closing the balcony doors and locking them tightly. "Are you sure those are going to keep out those pesky vigilantes? I don't think they will." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her behind him, her protests falling on deaf ears until he threw her on the bed in his room, locking the door. "What the hell?"

"Quiet." He commanded, sitting down on the bed and turning on the television. Doom laced his fingers and set them in his lap, crossing his legs, as he watched television in silence. She stared at him before laying down on the bed, crying to make herself comfortable in the uncomfortable tension in the room. She gingerly touched her lips, licking them, realizing all of her lip balm was gone. Doom said very little and she moved next to him little by little until she sat next to him. Bianca reached up, cupped his face in her hands, turning his head to her, pulling him down and kissing his forehead.

"Thank you." Bianca told him, and the tension eased in the room. "That was very manly, saving me like that." Doom shifted somewhat proudly in his little seat,

"Yes, I know." He remarked, and Bianca hugged his arm, "I'm quite the man."

"You are, Sir Doom, one of the manliest men I know. Only Second to my father." Bianca told him, hoping that boosting his ego would calm him down. It worked. Doom was content and was focused on how, apparently, he was such a 'knight-in-armor' because he'd saved the 'princess' from the 'evil enemies'. A few thankful and appreciative kisses were given as a reward to his cheeks and forehead,, and he was happy as a calm.

"I don't think I could take a bullet through the heart and live. I think your father was some type of monster. No one could live through that." Doom told her, "Tomorrow, go out and get a dress. Don't show it to me. Just get it. I want you to have dinner with me tomorrow night." She looked at him, "You said 'Anything, anytime, anywhere.'." She nodded,

"Sounds reasonable." She said, "I thought you'd ask for a night that involves candle light and soft music in the bedroom." Doom chuckled, "Or do you like screamo music when you 'get down'? Are you a screamer, sir?" "Are you?" Doom asked her and she laughed, "No fair, I asked you first." Doom didn't answer, except change the topic.

"What gets you in the mood?" Doom asked her and she coughed, "Candles? Music?"

"Its not possessions, but the mutual feelings by both parties. For all I care, you can drizzle hot chocolate fondue and honey on me, but if I don't like you, I'm take all your possessions right after you fall asleep." She told him honestly. "I also like a dominating man in the bedroom. I don't like giving the orders all the time." She got up and left the room, popping her head back in, "Should I add this 'costume' to the section in my closet for 'entertaining'?" He nodded and she left.

X~x Switzerland x~X

He stared in his orb, watching. "Victor Von Doom, you say? Doctor Doom. So he is a doctor? No? I see. Thank you, Yuri. You will be rewarded for your loyalty in the long run." They said, hanging up, "Why does that name put me off my rocker?" He murmured to himself, lancing his fingers together, the black-polish adorned nails relaxing against the opposite palms. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a new number, "Yuri? Yes. I want you to look up a man named 'Deadpool' and I want more information on this 'Doctor Doom' character. Why? Well, they're both involving themselves with Bianca. Thank you." With that he hung up, set the orb on the table next to his chair and stood up, pulling on his black robes. "Time to see my wife." He said, buttoning up his robe, pulling on a sash, slicking back his hair, and leaving.

X~x Russia x~X

She walked into the confessional, shutting the door behind her. The Priest in the other booth, opened the door to see her, "Welcome, my child." The Priest purred, and the woman pushed back a thick strand of her dark red hair, "What troubles you?" She took a deep breath,

"Father, it has been two weeks since my last confession. I am worried about my husband and my daughter." The woman said, "Right now, my daughter is in a strained situation and needs guidance, but I have none for her. My husband, I never see. I fear that him speaking to me and not our daughter has severed their relationship. Please guide me, Father." The woman said, and the Priest reclined.

"I am but a messenger of our Lord," The Priest started, and the woman looked at the screen blushing, her mouth opened in awe, "He tells me that your husband is right beside you, even in the most dire of situations. Have no fear for your daughter, she is in good hands."

"Michael…" The woman said hopefully, and the Priest looked back at her, smiling,

"Yes, Anastasia?" He questioned and she burst out of her side, running to his side of the confessional and hugging him. She cried in his arms and he hugged her tightly. "My darling, do not cry. No man is worth your tears." He told her, but she didn't stop, pulling on his hair and he smiled gently.

"My government- They want…" She started and he put a finger to her lips, shushing her.

"I know, Ana. I will handle it." She sat childishly in his lap, looking at him, "Haven't I always taken care of you and Bianca?" She nodded and kissed him, the Michael kissing back, smiling.

"It's frowned upon to have an affair with a Priest. Especially in the house of God. Shame on you, sweet Ana." He chuckled deeply, and she blushed, kissing back when he kissed her deeply.


	5. Chapter 5

Bitter Sweet Honey

Chapter 5- Gypsies are Filthy

"I haven't gotten a single text from my mother…" Bianca said, frowning, as Doom was reclining in a chair in the laboratory near his castle. "I'm worried about her." He looked over at her, pausing in his work just as she had paused in drawing the schematic for the robot he planned on making her personal guard. She looked back at him and Doom thought about it,

"The majority of my work has been done, I suppose we can go on a little- 'vacation'." He told her and she looked back at her phone, "Show me what you've put down so far." she handed him the papers and he took them, looking at them, "Hm." He said, "A very unique way of thinking out side of the box. These ones will blend in far better in society the way you've planned them out." He scribbled some things down, handing them off to a robot, "I'll start the production immediately-"

"I'm pregnant." Bianca blurted out and his neck snapped to look at her in a quarter of a second from that phrase being said. "Looks like I finally got your attention. I think my mom's in trouble." Doom sighed, relieved that it was only a ploy for his attention and not the real thing.

"She hasn't texted you back, right? Maybe she'd busy." Doom said, doom robots rolling in a finished robot, and he began working on it to alter it to her layout. "Don't worry over it too much." Bianca stared at her phone, before it began to ring. "Aren't you going to answer that?" She pressed the 'end call' button and texted the unknown number.

'It will be taken care of.'

What a cold text she'd gotten in exchange! "Hand me that laser next to you, would you?" He requested and she handed it to him, spacing out as her mind watched him work. Busy? Her mother was never busy. She was kept under house arrest and had very little to do. Maybe she was in trouble. Or she was over reacting about her just, simply, losing her phone. She had before, maybe she lost it again. "I suppose we can always go and see if she's alright in person." she came back to reality and looked at Doom questioningly, as he sat back in his chair, "I can manage a day or two to ourselves. We can both find things in Russia we have interest in. It will be a 'business trip'." Doom glanced at Bianca for a response. She looked happy but sad at the same time, smiling slightly. "Yes, I mean it." She sat on the arm of his chair and hugged him. "Do and get a dress while I work on this." He told her and she left, "These will make those 'super heroes' into 'super nobodies' when the robots are through with them." Doom told himself and worked vigorously on the design.

X~x S.H.I. Head Quarters x~X

"It seems that Doom has pulled the wool over our eyes once again and took that poor girl hostage right when we liberated her. Doom's also made it clear that he's not willing to just give her up without a fight." Colonel Fury told his team of super heroes. "Unfortunately, we don't have the man power to send a team to retrieve her again. Is anyone willing to do a solo mission to continuously try and save her?" A couple people raised their hands, "Now, we need someone not currently on a mission." Only one hand was left up, "Alright, Deadpool, you get the mission." Deadpool jumped out of his seat and started dancing,

"Yeah, I won, I won, in your faces!" Deadpool said, teleporting over and taking the file.

"Any chance you get to retrieve her, you are to do so." Fury told Deadpool, "She's to be brought to the closest S.H.I.E.L.D Outpost to your location when you collect her." Deadpool nodded, "Now, move out team." The Heroes went about their missions and Deadpool smirked.

"Game on, baby." He grinned, smiling at the file and the picture of Bianca.

X~x Doom's Castle x~X

Doom pulled out a chair for Bianca at the table, pushing it in when she sat down, before sitting down himself. "You look breath-taking, Bianca." He complimented her and she smiled. She had chosen a floor-length silver ball gown with purple here and there in the dress, and she'd curled her hair into loose ringlet curls.

"I thought if I was wearing a dress, why not go all out?" She answered, their plates set down in front of them, and she began eating

"There's a guest here for you." One of the robots reported to Doom, who stopped eating as did Bianca while she chewed. Doom glared at the robot.

"I wasn't expecting anyone. Send them off." Doom hissed, and Bianca chewed slower, as the robot reported that they were persistent and refused to be turned away. She swallowed as he cussed and got out of his chair. "This will only take a minute." Doom told her and she stared at him,

"Should I wait? It's only fair since we're eating together." Bianca asked and he shook his head,

"No, go ahead. I'd rather this not interrupt your night as it has just ruined mine." doom said moodily, before walking off, but she put her hands and folded them in her lap, waiting anyways until he got back. Slow-cooked potatoes, green beans, and lamb. That's what they were both having for dinner. The Doombot attempted to leave but she told it, "Stand next to me." It obeyed and stood next to her, as she waited patiently, stomach growling hungrily. "Cut the bone out for me." The robot did so, as she stared at the area where he'd vanished. He came back when the robot had taken the bone away, "you waited?"

"Yes, I waited." she answered and he sat back down, "Now I don't have to wait anymore." He chuckled, the two of them helping themselves to the meal that had lost a good fraction of it's warmth. "I hope, whoever was at the door, you hurt them." Bianca voiced and he chuckled one more,

"No. One of the villagers said the doctors couldn't help their baby, so , I helped." Doom answered and she nodded,

"I take my comment back. Is there seconds?" He nodded and when they both finished their plates they requested seconds, straight out of the oven. Her phone rang and she pulled it out of her bosom, "Excuse me." She said, getting up and answering it. "Yes, I have a few things to tell you. Take your business and blow it out your ass, I'm busy." She said before handing up and sitting back down to finish her meal. The servant took their plates away and she dabbed at the corners of her mouth, smiling at Doom,

"I like this." Doom told her and she nodded, "I like it too." She responded. "We should do it more often. Just- I don't want to dress up. It takes so long." Bianca added. Doom stood up, walking to her as a song started to slowly play from some where within one of the rooms. She accepted his hand and he lead her to the room where the song played, "Shall we dance?" He asked and she smiled, nodding.

Doom took her hand and placed his other on her hip, her free hand on his opposite shoulder and they slowly waltzed to the slow tempo of the song. "Tonight seems a bit extravagant. Any reason for that?" He chuckled,

"Well, my master plan is going smoothly as is the progress on your very specific robot. You're back here, those good-doers seem to be in their place for once. Celebration of all these things, I suppose." Doom answered, naming the things to be thankful for, but not the reason for the strangeness of this night from any other. He twirled her before pulling back and dipping her. "You seem to know all of the steps. You never mentioned that you could dance."

"Nor did you." Bianca answered as he pulled her back to her feet and they turned this way and that. "I can't remember very much of my life before my Father walked off. Just bits and pieces." He voiced an understanding 'hm' before letting her spin away from him, hands still clasped, before pulling her twirling gently back. "So you burned my old house, huh?" She asked and he didn't say anything for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few seconds. Like he was thinking of a good excuse.

"Indeed, I had your house burned." Doom said slowly, pacing his words so he wouldn't trip over whatever excuse he'd planned in his head. "I assumed that if your home was burned, then they would think you died in the fire and this 'super heroes looking for kidnapped girl' thing wouldn't have started. That plan seems to have backfired except with the locals." Doom told her, "Did that house have some sort of meaning to you?"

"Other than the fact that it was the first house my father purchased when we arrived in America, no, it had no symbolic meaning what so ever." She told him, "Your excuse is unsatisfactory, but I forgive you for ruining my childhood home." Doom twirled her again, pulling her back, "So, what else could we talk about?"

"The weather, politics, anything but me burning down your house." He answered, dipping her again, "Since we're on the topic of things that were disturbing, I'd like to know what happened that hour before the doom bots brought you back." Bianca smiled, "Time to confess."

"Deadpool kissed me a few times and tried to slide his hands up my robe. I slapped his hand and told him he'd have to out pay you. Oh, the super heroes believe I'm an expensive, live-in call girl." She confessed, Doom saying nothing, "I didn't want it and I told him to fuck off, but he knew what he wanted though he didn't know how to get it."

"Are you trying to make me jealous? I have no interest in playing coy." Doom said and Bianca smiled,

"No, I'm saying you're the opposite of Deadpool- You know how to get it, but you don't know what you want." She told him, and he was silent once more. "You're a man of power. You have wealth, strength, you can get anything, but what you really, truly want, you don't even know how to go about to get it. That's my personal observation and you can dismiss it. I won't force you to do anything." The music stopped and Doom stopped as well.

"How do you believe I should go about getting what I really want?" Doom questioned, and she thought about it,

"For a man like you, maybe the best way would be to feel everything out. Like making the outline of a puzzle before putting the rest of the pieces in." She said, "That's about the best way I can describe it." Doom stood there, "I'm going to go back to my room. This dress is heavy."

"." Doom blurted out and she stopped, turning to look at him, "What?" She questioned and he repeated what he's said, "Gypsy wedding dresses are known to scar the hips of the women who wear them. The saying is 'the heavier the dress, the more it hurts, the more beautiful the bride is'. Well, modern day Gypsy weddings anyways." Doom explained, and she frowned,

"I'm still wondering why we're talking about Gypsy weddings." Bianca said honestly,

"You mentioned your dress was heavy and it reminded me of that fact." Doom said, and she nodded quietly, jetting her thumb to her bedroom door.

"I'm going to go and change, then probably stare out at the balcony I can no longer go on, then probably go to bed." Bianca told him, before walking to her room,

"After you change, instead of staring at the balcony, why don't we watch a movie? I have a vast collection of them." Doom offered, and she stopped, a hand on her door as she stood in the threshold.

"Hm. Throw in a tub of ice cream and it's a deal." Bianca said and he chuckled, "Deal." He answered and she waved to him, "See you in a few minutes then." She called and shut the door behind her. Doom stood there, not as stressed and tense as before the dance. Now that they'd talked things over, it seemed to put a board over the problem. Doom went to his own room to change.

X~x Russia x~X

He stepped past the dead bodies of the men he'd just killed, priest's sash flowing behind him as he walked through the hallway, splattered with blood, guts, and brain matter. "Anastasia?" He asked, pushing open the door to the room the woman was confined in. The room was empty aside from a cell phone on the floor. He picked it up and flipped it open. '10 new emails from : Bianca'. "Hm. Looks like they moved her again." He said, slipping the cell phone into his robes before opening the window and leaning out. He looked around for any trace of here before there was a yell.

"Michael!" His gaze snapped upwards, as the woman was dragged down a hallway. She had latched onto a window sill long enough to yell for him and for him to see where she was, before she was pulled away. "Michael!' He checked the distance between the floor he was on and the window she'd just appeared in was on. Two floors. He could make that easy.

Michael hopped onto the window sill and spotted a flag hole, holding the country's flag, pulling out a chain. He twirled the chain in his hand a little before sending the chair to wrap around the pole. It caught immediately and he swung himself through the open window the woman had yelled through. The Russians stopped and he pulled his chain back from the pole. "Now, now, gentlemen, it'd very rude to do something like this." Michael said, the Russians shivering as he stood there, and smiled, "I told you I'd come back for my wife, yet you're tryign to hide her from me again? Tsk, tsk, tsk." He walked closer another woman, not the red-haired one he sought, threw herself at his feet and he stopped and she clung to his robes.

"Please, leave Madame Nikoli alone. God was so cruel to her to give her to you as a bride, demon. Find some compassion in your soul to leave her to live her life." He stared down at her coldly, even as the maid sobbed.

"You say this, but it was Anastasia who left this live to love me." Michael said, taking the maid's head in his hands, "You and your government have no grounds to keep me from my wife. You must learn nothing good will come of keeping her from me." He pushed her aside and walked towards the red-haired woman who broke free and ran to him, hugging him. " 'When you call for me, I will come like the wind.' I told you this, did I not, Anastasia?" He asked and she nodded, kissing him, and he looked at the men in suits who had tried ot hide her somewhere else. "Tell her Father that I have done nothing wrong to her. If she doesn't come back, it's because she doesn't want to." They raised guns to him and he flicked hs wrist, covering her eyes, and all of the men burst into blood and guts, except one. "Go and tell him." The last standing man ran off, and Michael kissed her on the head. "You can always leave me, Ana." She clenched his robes,

"Don't leave me again. Please." She begged softly, and he smiled, as she pulled him closer. "Don't leave."

"I told you that when I woke up, I wouldn't leave again. Have a little faith in me," He told her, picking her up bridal style and laughing, "Ah, 'faith'. You get it, yes? I'm so funny." He pulled out his orb and gave it to her, "Hold this, my love." She did so happily, blushing like a school-girl, and he blew on it gently. An image of Bianca laying on her captor, both eating out of a tub of ice cream, appeared in the globe. "Look, my little Dove, it seems our daughter has grown happy in a settlement not right for her. How disheartening." Anastasia looked at him,

"If she's happy, shouldn't we leave her alone, husband?" She asked innocently, making him laugh,

"Of course not!" He declared, laughing throatily, "There's no way I'm going to let some gypsy coax my daughter into even considering him as a marriage prospect! Those Gypsies are too sly and-" Michael shuddered, "Dirty. Filthy bad bloods."


	6. Chapter 6

Bitter Sweet Honey

Chapter 6- The Predicament

He stepped on the roof quickly, scaling it for an entrance into the fortress, deftly avoiding the detection of the guards. "Ooooh yeah, I'm going to get myself some sweet loving." The person purred happily outside on the roof.

X~X Inside said Fortress X~X

"You know, if the phantom asked me to marry him, scarred face or not, I'd bang him." A woman voiced, licking ice cream off a spoon, her hair down , wearing a light green 2 piece pajama set of a button-downed shirt and a pair of baggy pants. "He's pretty hot and it's sad that no one loves him. Everyone needs someone to love them." She finished, as her and the man next to her watched _'Phantom of the Opera'_ on the plasma in the room. The man scooped out more ice cream,

"I wouldn't waste time just letting Christine frolic about with that other guy. The moment he was alone? Dead." They also remarked, and she laughed as they continued to watch.

"Oooh, Phantom, give it to me." Bianca said, putting in Christine's words, neither of them paying attention to the _'Music of the Night' _song. "Maybe while you're asleep." Doom said for Phantom and they laughed before Bianca twitched as there was a booming knock on the door.

"Nah-Nah, bah-bah," Echoed in the hole house, "Come back to Pa-pa." Doom stood up and Bianca grabbed his hand. "Na na…where are you little ahren?" Bianca hugged his arm close as the echoes grew to words, "Ahren." Doom looked at Bianca who stared in numb horror at the door. The air grew colder.

"Don't go." Bianca said, looking at him, "Don't." Doom stared at her, looming over her.

"It's my castle, I'll do what I want." He told her, before she got to her feet and threw his cape over his eyes, and doom struggled, "Bianca!" He growled angrily and she pushed him with such a force that he hit the bed, rolled, and ended up on the other side of the bed uon the floro with a thud.

"It's for your own good." She yelled at him, before dashing out of the room, as Doom groaned, wondering what had just happened. The prattling of machine guns and lasers filled the air, and as did a snarl of anger. By the time Doom got out to the Hall, Bianca was standing in the hall, a glimpse of yellow vanishing around the corner. She looked at Doom sadly, "I'm sorry I pushed you." She said, a hole the size of a softball had been torn through her mid section, blood smearing the edges of the shirt. Bianca fell to her knees and then the floor, blood slowly pooling around her body.

_Do you see what you've done to my child? _A voice asked in the darkness, a pair of cold, grey eyes opening in the shadows. The darkness seemed to swallow the light aside from the spot light of Bianca's dead body, as she stared with a glossy gaze at the floor. _There is no need for you to keep her. Leave her be. She will continue on without you as if you were nothing but candle with a flame struggling to stay flame in pools of wax. _Doom whipped around, the Eyes behind him, a darker silhouette of the figure, standing a few inches from him. _I will not let you and your filthy bloodline ruin what little chances my daughter has to be free. You will not bind her to the fate your ancestors bonded me to, Gypsy. _The figure told him, glaring at him with such hatred that it brought the 'Iron Master' to his hands and knees. _You are not good enough for her and you never will be good enough for her. I will bring you into an abyss of misery and pain if you take this charade any further. Heed my warning._

Something shook him and Doom jolted awake, "Having a nightmare?" He looked to his right, Bianca next to him, a tub of half-eaten ice cream behind her. He was in his room. Snake headboard, _'Phantom of the Opera' _on pause, Bianca in her light green pajama set. When had he fallen asleep? He put a hand to his head. That dream seemed too vivid to be a dream. Bianca grabbed his cloak and pulled him over, laying his head on her chest and rocking back and forth, humming a lullaby.

"What are you doing?" Doom questioned steely, pulling away and she frowned, hurt,

"When I had nightmares, my Mother would hug me and hum to me. Sorry if I offended you." Bianca said and Doom relaxed, letting her pull him back and begin again, humming softly. When she was done Bianca released him. "Do you want to finish the movie?"

"No, it's too late to finish it." Doom said and she nodded, getting up and grabbing the tub of ice cream. Doom laid down in his bed, waiting for her to return after she left the room. She did- to turn off the television and put the movie back in it's box. "Bianca." She looked over,

"I know that tone. I plan on sleeping in my own bed tonight." She told him, a hand on her hip, shifting her weight.

"You did a wonderful job acting when Loki was here." Doom started, and she raised an eye-brow, responding with an unenthusiastic 'uh-huh'. She was not one to give into flattery, but maybe if it was him it could work. "I enjoyed that outfit you picked."

"Any man would." She responded, "Now, are you going lay there and try to butter me up, or are you going to take care of the intruder whose running around on the roof looking for a way in here?" Doom sat up, and she pointed to one of the many surveillance monitors in the room. A familiar black and red vigilante scurried about the roof. She put her hands on his arm and Doom looked at her, "Send him on his way with a fruit basket and I'll sleep here tonight." She told him, "Go get him, 'Phantom'." Doom chuckled, watching her as she withdrew, sat on his bed, and crossed her legs, "I'll stay here. After all, you have the best security here. Seems you skimped out on the security to my room though."

"What gives you the impression I'm going to go out and do it myself?" He asked, flipping a switch on the computer console under the monitors, "If he thinks you're a call girl, why not act like one?" Doom said, sitting on the bed and pulling her into his lap as she laughed. He held her hips in his palms, noting the softness. She relaxed, hands on his shoulders, leaning forward on her knees, letting him explore. From the curve of her knee, his fingers slowly followed the plump curve of her thigh up to the dip before the curve of her ass. The small of her back was big enough for his fingertips but no bigger. The elegant yet tempting curve of her spine as she watched his left hand ease higher along it while his right hand started to go up her left thigh. All of it was soft. Every centimeter his finger tips came in contact with, felt like marshmallow fluff, but not as sticky. Or maybe it was, but not at this point.

Bianca shivered as his finger tips graced a small area on the middle of her shoulder blade. A similar reaction came from her when he touched the same spot on her other shoulder blade. His right hand swished her hair over one side of her neck, as he investigated the back of it, short, small, wisps of black hair at the nape. "Why are you not protesting to this?" Doom asked, hands on her hips, and Bianca stared at him,

"Because a little bit of anatomy is good to know." She answered, "The country my father was from, he said that this type of touching was an act of telling the other person 'I trust you fully'." Bianca told him, and he sat there, "You can keep touching if you want, but the clothes have to stay on." Doom chuckled and slid his fingers down her arms and she shivered, making him stop, "I'm fine." His hands slid to hers and looked at them, his right hand on the flesh where her neck and shoulder connected in one smooth curve.

"Dd your father have grey eyes?" Doom asked and she thought about his question.

"I can't remember. He never really like taking pictures with me, but any pictures I had were somewhere in the house. I could never find them." She answered, watching him stare at her palm.

"You have a strangely long life line." Doom commented, tracing her life line with his finger and there was a scoff. It wasn't really a scoff, it was her trying not to laugh. "Ticklish?" He asked and she looked away, but he spread his thumb across her palm and she laughed.

"Stop," Doom glanced at the monitors, watching the red and black-costumed caper running how the hall as lasers were shot at him. "Looks like your robots aren't doing their job." Doom chuckled,

"Indeed, but I'm sure the prototype of your robot will, given all the extras you wanted it equipped with." Doom told her, handing her a small remote, "I'll let you have the honors."

"Oh, how generous." She laughed, pressing a button. The black and red vigilantie slammed into a robot that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The Vigilante didn't move, but the robot bent down and punched him in the face for good measure, before grabbing the front of his costume and dragged him to Doom's bedroom. The Robot held up the intruder by their neck off the ground, and stood there waiting for the next instruction. "Wow, I'm very impressed. He's like _'Pyramid Head' _from _'Silent Hill' _that I can order around.

"Intruder 'Deadpool' captured." The Robot said in a non-robotic voice.

"Strip him of his weapons and anything else, then put him in the dungeon." Doom said and the Robot shook Deadpool violently, all of his possessions falling to the ground, before they ripped off his tool belt, before though ally patting him down.

"Disarmed." The Robot grunted, before walking off. Doom looked at her,

"I think that was a good test run. I'll finish up and begin the production of the other one tomorrow." Doom told her and she smiled, "Your lifeline coincides with your birth line." He told her, "That could mean you might die in child birth." Bianca frowned,

"Yes, Doom, that's something I really want to here right now. Way to ruin the mood." Bianca said and Doom laughed, "Anything else you want to tell me? Never mind, just wait until another time. I call dibs on Deadpool's shit!" Bianca sat, hopping off the bed and collecting the stuff before dumping it on the bed. "There's a blindfold and a ball gag in the pile." She put the blindfold on Doom and laughed, "I think he had something in mind with these. Thinking about it logically, tying someone up with a ball gag and a blindfold is the best way to quickly subdue someone if you're good with your hands." Doom pulled at the blindfold and she took it off. Doom investigated the ball gag before putting it in her mouth and tying it behind her head.

"I've never had much use for these." She blushed, "So, the ball keeps the mouth from closing and opening." She tried saying something but it was muffled, "And it stops speech. Interesting." He took it off and she panted lightly,

"It makes my jaw sore." She commented, getting up before everything went black. "Eek!" she exclaimed before the ball gag was put in her mouth again. "Mmph!" She was picked up and set down.

"He also had hand cuffs among his belongings." Doom told her, hand cuffing her wrists, "I believe this will be a beneficial experiment." Bianca tried saying something, thrashing about as much as she could. "Calm down, Bianca. I ensure you that you won't be hurt." Bianca calmed down and Doom chuckled.

X~x Elsewhere on a Train x~X

"Papa." He looked away from his orb and at his red-haired wife, as she knitted, "I was wondering…If Bianca so happens to be so obligated as to think kindly of this man she's wish, would you possibly consider leaving them be?" She asked, glancing up at him.

"No." He said coldly, "I will pick someone for her."

"But Michael, you can't-!" Anastasia said, raising her voice and he snapped, "Quiet!" Before she could finish, silencing her. She reached over and put her hand on his, looking into his eyes and he looked back. "I chose you, Michael. Even though there were two others, I picked you." He took her hand and kissed it, sighing,

"I fought for you. They pulled my flesh apart, hung me by my eye lids by fish hooks," Anastasia frowned, "They did things to me that would make your blood curdle, but every time I came back for you, despite what they did to me." She smiled, and he exhaled deeply, "Ah, Ana. You have always had a strength over me that even my own bones could never resist." She smiled. "what do you suppose I do, Mama?"

"I think we should all sit down like civilized people and talk with him." Anastasia said, continuing her knitting, "He may not be such a bad person after all. Bianca is a better judge out of the both of us. You must go in blind, as she did, but you will stay blind."

"Blind?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes, "I will consider it."

"Michael." She said sternly and he growled, looking at her, "I don't want you to speak a word of your pedjudice towards those who wronged you. You'll ruin the image she looked up to as a father, if you haven't ruined it enough by leaving her on her own."

"But-"

"You could have told her before you left, but instead, you left without a word." She told him, "I could do nothing, but you walked out on her. Last time, you made the decisions regarding our daughter and I will make them now." He nodded docilely, "Now, leave her and the man alone. How about you call your daughter? Tell her we're coming."

"But these…'cell phones'...I don't know how to use them." He said but she pushed her phone into his black-nailed hands,

"You'll figure it out, now go." She urged, and he left the train car they sat in, stopping and turning to her, "Could you get me a water on your way back?" Michael smiled at her warmly, nodding,

"Of course, my ahren." He told her, and she smiled, pausing, as he walked off.

X~x Latveria, Doom's Castle x~X

"Good morning." Doom said as Bianca walked in, giving him a suspicious look.

"You're chipper today. Sleep well or something?" She asked, sitting down and pulling a few pieces of toast on her plate. Doom chuckled, drinking some orange juice.

"I suppose that it's more of the events that took place last night." Doom responded and Bianca glared at him, "I recorded a good fraction of new information I hadn't know before. I should thank you for being so cooperative." Bianca solemnly ate a piece of toast.

"I wouldn't call hand cuffing, gagging, and blindfolding me 'cooperation'." She said and Doom chuckled as her phone rang. "Excuse me." She said, excusing herself from the table and answering her phone. "Hello?" She hesitated, "…Papa?" Doom looked over. She put the phone on speaker phone.

"_Bianca. I'm sorry for leaving you on your own." _A low voice told her, sounding like gravel. Doom set his glass down. The same voice he'd heard in the nightmare. _"You have to understand that…your father is very different from other people and I had to do it." _"It's ok." Bianca said, trying to start a conversation, "So, um, what are you doing?" _"Well, your Mother and I are on a train out of Russia right now, going out of the country. When we leave the country, we'll get a plane and take the first available flight out to America to, well, see you. Your Mama, you know, she's afraid of the boats. I'm afraid of these 'planes' but, compromises must be made." _Bianca hesitated, looking at Doom, and he stared back,

"I'm…not in America, Papa." She told him shakily and there was silence. _"Then where are you? Are you in Brazil, visiting your aunt? Oh, no, maybe you wished to see your uncle Vlad in Romania?" _Doom gestured for the phone and she hesitantly gave it to him, "Excuse me, Mr. Hartsdale?" _"Who is this now? Bianca!" _"Your daughter is staying with me in my country." _"Ah. Well, send her back to America so I can see her." _There was a scuffling on the other side of the phone and someone said 'You always mess these things up.' before a woman spoke with a heavy Russian accent, _"Hello, yes, please forgive my husband. We just wish to see Bianca. Is there any way, possible, we could meet in the middle? Maybe have dinner together." _"That would be acceptable but I would have to check my schedule." _"Oh, ok, well may we have permission to enter your country? Even if you may not see us, we would still like to be close to our daughter." _"Yes, certainly, help yourselves. We're eating right now, so, I'll have Bianca call you back." _"Thank you, have good day." _"You too." He hung up and she sat back down.

"Your Dad doesn't sound very excited and your mother is very sweet." Bianca smiled awkwardly, rubbing her arm self-consciously. "Well, saves the trouble of going out there. I'd rather have home territory when meeting your father anyways."

"My Dad is prejudice against gypsies." Bianca said, and Doom looked at her, taking another swig of his drink before setting it down and looking at his foot, cutting some of it up,

"Delightful. I haven't met him and he already despises me." Doom said, looking at her, "There's a train from Russia that goes straight through Latveria. It's the only train they can take here and if they're on it, they'll be here in a few days. I'll re-plan everything, but you'd better hold up your end of our bargain." She looked at him sadly,

"You don't have to." She started and he held up a hand,

"I want to meet your parents on level terms." Doom told her, "It will be interesting for a snake to go against a dragon." She frowned, her eyebrows knitting together in worry. "I'm not re-changing my plans again. This is the last time." She got up and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll have a meeting today, after I finish the last adjustments on your robots, then you can do what you want you will with them." Doom put a hand on the small of her back and she sat on the arm of the chair. "This is quite the predicament you've put me in."

"Then you should've left me be." She told him and Doom chuckled. On the Train, Anastasia talked non stop about how happy she was to see Bianca soon, but all Michael could say was how much of a Gyspsy-Country that Latveria was.


	7. Chapter 7

Bitter Sweet Honey

Chapter 7- The Priests and the tale of the Wyvern

He stared at his arm, dark markings burning into the flesh, and he narrowed his gaze. "Does it hurt?" He looked over, "What they did to you so long ago?" Michael pushed his sleeve down to cover the dark words.

"When they branded me, yes, it did. But when it comes up, it's not more of a pain, but a dull ache that can only be quenched by…doing what I did at the building where they kept you." He answered, "Do I disgust you, Anastasia? Because I am like this?" She smiled lovingly at him,

"If you did, do you think I wouldn't have waited for you?" She asked back and he chuckled, "I'm happy we get to see Bianca, but the way you were speaking to that man, we would have never seen her." Michael slumped childishly in his seat, "We must greet him with open-minds, Michael, for our daughter's sake." Her husband said nothing and she giggled, "For someone like you, it's very immature to be acting this way."

"Th…That's because she's my only child so far." He looked over at Anastasia, "But I hope sometime in the near future, to have more." Ana blushed violently, before looking down shyly,

"I want to make sure that Bianca is well-off before I worry my poor heart over more children." Michael chuckled at her answer, "But yes, I too hope for more children in the future." Michael looked away, blushing slightly before she laughed, "It's just like how we were when we first got married, eh, Michael?" He nodded quietly and she sat next to him, leaning against him as she knitted. He wrapped and arm around her waist and she smiled silently.

X~x Doom's Castle x~X

She buttoned up their robes, adjusting their sashes that had silver hems and the symbol of the inverted cross in silver, the rest purple but the center of the crosses were red. She did the same adjustments with the other one, as Doom came in, "Hm. You dressed them nicely." She flashed a smile at Doom as he came to stand next to her. The two men looked at each other, "They're indistinguishable from real people, aren't they? The hair is just as soft as real hair." One of them had wavy red hair to their shoulders and the other one had straight brown hair to his mid-back.

"Yes, well, you did a good job." She told him, and the robots watched her, "I call them- Gladiators." Bianca mused, and they left, "Thank you." She said, "Now out, I have to change."

"Hurry up, everyone is eating right now." Doom told her and left, "Hey." He stopped and looked back at her, "You owe me for last night. You won't weasel out of it, either." He chuckled and left, the Gladiators working on something as she changed. doom came back in, "Make it slutty." He said and she yelped, covering herself up, one of the Gladiators standing in front of her, using himself as a shield. "Oh my god!" She yelled and Doom quickly exited the room. "You." The Red-haired Gladiator looked at her, "Record my voice and follow my orders precisely."

"Affirmative." The Gladiator agreed.

X~x Later x~X

Bianca came out in tight, strapless, 2-inch above knee-length zebra dress, a Brown haired priest next to her, "Honey, I'm home." She called, Doom looking over- as did the other men at the table. She stopped between two men, "Excuse me, gentlemen." She said, bending over and taking a strawberry from one of the center pieces, slowly standing up before strutting over to Doom and sitting on the arm of his chair. She slowly took a bite out of the strawberry,

"Pay attention to me, Gentlemen." Doom said, getting their attention, as the Priest folded his arms behind his back, another came over and stood next to the first one. Doom continued his speech, the priests standing quietly behind where Bianca sat as she slowly and enticingly crossed her legs. Some men answered Doom and Doom put a hand on her waist. "I believe we have finished our business. Now, why don't we all relax in the living room with my pretty little friend here?" Bianca looked at Doom, "Oh, my the way. I'm under no obligation to be responsible for the result of if you touch her." Bianca sat up and awaited for Doom to stand as well before she went to the Living room, pulling him behind her and giggling a little.

Doom sat down and pulled Bianca into his lap, "You're doing great." He told her softly, picking up a remote and turning on the television to entertain those who weren't interested and she smirked, her Guards behind Doom, on the other side of the long couch.

"You haven't seen anything." She purred in his ear,

"I want a turn." One of them asked and Doom grunted. "No one gets 'a turn'." Bianca stood up and Doom gave her a quick tap on the ass to send her on her way. She went over to the middle of the room and started to belly dance. She did this for about an hour before sitting next to Doom. Doom finished the deal and sent them on their way.

"Thanks for not passing me out like candy."

"I can't pass out what I don't have." Doom said bluntly, and she laughed, "You did very well today. Go change." She got up and left, the Gladiators following her like Dobermans, as Doom relaxed on the couch.

"Hey, I don't like being man-handled." Doom looked over, the Gladiator with brown-hair hauling Deadpool from the dungeons and past Doom's couch by the arm. "Hey-" The Gladiator punched Deadpool in the face, knocking him out unconscious.

"You are annoying." The Gladiator said simply, as Bianca came into the room.

"What is your drone doing with the hero?" Doom questioned and she sat down, watching as Deadpool was pulled away.

"He's being taken with all of his possessions to an inhabitable area, miles from the road. His company will pick him up and he'll be out of our hair." Bianca said, "He's unconscious and will be for the entire duration. If I took him in, then they'd keep me. If he's abandoned, they'll find him. If they find him and my Gladiator is there, they won't bother him because no one knows what or who he is." she said, and Doom nodded,

"Smart." Doom Commented and she relaxed,

"I've decided to name them. The one behind me, he'll be Brother Judas. The One I sent off, he'll be Brother Lucifer. The one who betrayed God to the Romans and the king of the fallen angels." She said, and Judas stood there, "Oh, Judas, show doom what you made today after your adjustment. Judas pulled out an umbrella and opened it, pulling out a pin, and a curtain of sheer black fabric came down, and he held the umbrella over her, two slits in it. "Cute, huh?" Doom nodded.

"You should call in your other droid, make sure he's doing his job." Doom told her, but she sat in his lap, "Or not." She held up the blindfold,

"You should cooperate." She suggested and he chuckled as she blindfolded him, and he put his hands on her hips. "Do you feel it? That sense of being lost when you know where you are?" She asked and he listened. "Listen to everything around you. The Silence. The distant ticking of the grandfather clock." Doom said nothing, "Draw everything out, take as much time as you need, but do it in your mind. The structure of the couch, the floor, me. The lines don't have to be perfect, they can writhe as much as they want, but don't use anything extra." He didn't say anything as she hummed and shivered, "Your armor's really cold." He chuckled as he did what was told of him, his hands on her waist. "Use anything you can think of, The calculations of the dimensions, the weight of the objects, the density. Anything."

The weight of her sitting on his knees, the thickness of her hips and thighs. The couch, everything. "Don't get too detailed. Just a brief outline. If you put too much detail within it, you'll get lost within your own creation." Doom lifted his head slightly. "Now, think of Lucifer. Imagine his struture that you made by hand. With this, image yourself within him. You know how he works and how you made him and you know he will not fail me. This is how I place my trust in others." With that, she got up and walked off. "Hear the foot steps, the breath, the heart pumping the blood. Do you hear it?"

"Yeah." He answered, _Do not look upon her. _The mental image quivered and vanished. Doom opened his eyes behind the blindfold, putting a hand to his head, "Take this off, Bianca." she walked back over and took it off, "I have a headache."

"It happens sometimes. Sorry if that was weird." She said and Doom shook his head.

"Bianca, could you tell me more about your Father?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, not really. I can only remember a handful of things." she answered honestly, and Doom lanced his fingers together. "This one time, he read me a story. It was when I was little, back in Russia. He read me a story about a- a wyvern, I think. A two legged dragon with a hooked tail." She said, trying to remember it correctly, "In the story, the Wyvern was wounded and could not move, even to collect food. A woman was wandering in the forest and found the Wyvern, whose name was- Kindri. The Woman, Margret, helped bandage Kindri and he healed. When he Healed, he took the form of a man and visited the village Margret lived in, and asked her to marry him being that she was the first person to show him kindness." Doom looked at her and she sat down,

"She agreed to marry him, but when the Villagers found out that Kindri was a 'demon', they took him from his home and savagely brutalized him. They used knifes to carve out his flesh and peel back the muscles from his bones, and chained him to an iron-cast circle with the pentagram on it. In an old library they found a book and began to chip and carve arcane letters into Kindri's bones, as he laid unable to move. The villagers did this in front of Margret, who cried and sobbed. Despite the pain, Kindri looked at Margret and said 'Do not cry. I promise I will come back for you and take responsibility for you.' The Villagers cast him into a pit of black fire, but he did not die. He only fell asleep."

"What happened to his wife?" Doom asked and Bianca shook her head,

"My Father said that when Kindri woke up and looked for her, he found her. The Villagers had burned her in the same fire they did him, for being 'the wife of a demon'. Kindri's heart turned black and cold and he vomited it up upon the ground. It became obsidian, and he wandered the country for a look alike of his wife. When he found her, he tricked her into falling in love with him, then made sure she bore his children. When she gave birth, he went to the ocean and flung himself into the sea. Father said that, in his country, they still believe that branding the letters into a bastard's skin will keep their village from being plagued by the same 'demon'." She answered.

"What a strange story." Doom said, and Bianca closed her eyes, pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number without looking at the phone, before putting it to her ear.

_You have made a mistake, Gypsy. She is not for you. She will not bend to your will, no matter how much you try. _Doom tried to shake the voice. _She may feign her loyalty to you, but at the moment your guard is down, she will turn on you like the wolf. Your blood will cake her clothes and she'll laugh at your dead corpse._

"Doom?" Bianca asked and he looked at her. An image of her lying on the floor from the nightmare before, flashed in front of his eyes. "You ok?"

"It's just the headache." He told her and she got up, "Where are you going?" She laughed a little,

"Too bed. I'm exhausted. Good night." Judas followed her with the umbrella, "Not now." She hissed and he closed it, at her heels like a stupid puppy, the both of them vanishing into her room. Doom got up and went to his own room, laying on his bed in the dark, not a single light on.

Eventually he drifted off, but the same nightmare plagued his thoughts. The low, threatening growl of something unknown outside his bedroom door. Bianca pushing him over the bed and running out, but when he went into the hall this time, there was a gun in his hand and he stood behind Bianca. He back was to him. _This is your present and future, Gypsy. _Doom looked down, the gun in his left hand as he raised it to her, Bianca not moving or turning. Another hand appeared on his own and pulled the trigger as she turned and she cringed, the bullet blasting a hole in her stomach. _You have to do it before she turns on you. _Bianca fell and Doom dropped the gun as she bled out. "I didn't-" _Don't deny it. You pulled the trigger, but in the long run you saved yourself. She would have turned on you and you would have regretted not making this decision. _Doom fell to his knees and Bianca looked at him, forcing a smile.

"I forgive you." She said, before laying down. Doom stared numbly at her, "She wouldn't." A man in priest's robes stood in front of him, his face wrapped in darkness aside from his piercing grey eyes. Doom got to his feet, "She wouldn't turn on me. You're lying. I won't fall for your mind tricks." _Is this really a mind trick or your heart's desire? You pulled the trigger. You were the one who killed her. I only gave you a blank canvas. _"I will not give in to your petty games." _You say that, but if you look to your left, your imagination still runs rampant. _Doom looked over. An image of him flipping over Bianca on to her back played, and he pulled out a scalpel and began to cut her open. He roughly pulled her rib cage open and pulled out her heart, holding it in one hand as he rummaged around with his free hand. "I've had just about enough of your bullshit." Doom growled, looking away from the disgusting scene, and the man looked at him. "Get out of my head." _When you leave her alone, I will. Until then, I'll drip into your every thought, every dream, and I'll thrive on your nightmares. You can not deny me, even with your knowledge of spells and witchcraft. I am stronger. I will rip you to shreds like paper. _A thick gold tail with a hooked end began to slowly encircle him. _You will be hollow and empty._

Doom forced himself awake, sitting up in his own bedroom. The eyes still in his mind for a moment before they vanished. He got to his feet and went to the hallway, Judas standing outside of Bianca's room. Doom entered, un bothered, by Judas, looking around for the other one but he hadn't show. Bianca slept silently in her bed, and he stood next to her bed, staring down at her. Doom crouched down and nudged her, pushing her slightly with his fingers on her shoulder. "Bianca, you awake?"

"Mhm." She murmured, switching to laying on her left side, towards him.

"I think your dad is invading my dreams." Doom told her and she exhaled sleepily,

"You haven't even met him. Please don't infatuate about my dad. It's creepy." She said sleepily, and Doom groaned, "My dad couldn't possibly haunt your dreams. You're just having a nightmare and want to put a face to it." She scooted over and lifted the covers, eyes closed. Doom got in the bed and laid next to her. "Stop crying and go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep." He answered and she turned over,

"Then shut the hell up so I can." She hissed, "Next time, you shake you can gyrate in front of 10 horny people you think are going to rape you just from the way they say 'hi'." Doom chuckled and she fell back asleep.

"I see your missing a gladiator." He said, trying to make a conversation with her.

"You like games? Let's play a game." She said, "Let's play the silent game starting….now." Doom watched as she fell asleep, unable to fall back asleep himself. Her dark tresses sprawled on the light sheets, as she breathed peacefully. Her chest lifting and dropping in a gentle rhythm. "Nightmares, huh?" She said in her sleep, before roughly jabbing him in the forehead, making Doom recoil from the pain. "There. Problem solved." Doom laid back down. He felt that jab through his mask. It was like she had stabbed his forehead with a spinal tap needle, straight to the brain. Doom closed his eyes, falling asleep. As he slept, no nightmares plagued him. Dreams of world domination, an entire world of people willing to bow to his every order filled his head, but as he searched this perfect world, Bianca was no where to be found. _She may protect you from me, but she could never protect herself. _In Doom's dream, he came across a graveyard, admiring the monuments, before coming across one of an angel, hands reaching for the sky.

On the plaque, it said 'Bianca Hartsdale. 1991-2011'.


	8. Chapter 8

Bitter Sweet Honey

Chapter 8- Nightmares and Family

Lucifer looked around the room, having been accidentally captured. "This is problematic." He stated simply, the super heroes staring at him, as he hung upside down form the ceiling.

"Why did you drop Deadpool off?" Colonel Fury asked,

"I was instructed to take 'Deadpool' to a desolate area by car, drop him off, and return before he was rescued. The transmission of the automobile I was to use to return with my Master failed, and you were took the initiative to collect me. The Master is unhappy with my long disappearance and fears I have been captured." Lucifer said robotically, "I will reunite with my Master no matter the cost. I was made with this sole purpose in mind." Lucifer finished.

"Who is your master?" Fury asked and Lucifer said nothing. "Tell me!"

"The Master is not in my data base." Lucifer admitted, "I have been programmed to know my Master from first meeting, and from there on I am to note every signature that identifies the Master, excluding name identification for security measures. The Master named me 'Brother Lucifer', a contradictory term that refers to a member of a Christian church, but 'Lucifer' referring to the angel who defied 'God' and was cast from Heaven along with his followers."

"We don't need a history lesson." Fury told Lucifer, "We need your master's name,"

"I have been programmed to give you such a lesson." Lucifer said, a laser cutting up the webbing and Lucifer landed on the floor. A knife came out from his palm and he cut a circular hole in the haul. The heroes attempted to grab him, but he grabbed his sash and stomped on the circular area, falling through. He put the sash around his neck, and plummeted to the ground. He fell into the earth, but pulled himself back out, falling near a highway. "I am 78.92 miles from 'Home'." He looked over, seeing a man on a Motorcycle about to pass by. Lucifer stood on the side of the room and put his right arm out, the driver of the Motorcycle slamming into his arm and falling off, as Lucifer got onto the Motorcycle. "I am commandeering your two wheel motor vehicle." Lucifer said, taking the man's helmet, and giving him a card. "You may refer to this number for compensation." With that, He popped a wheelie and sped off as a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter followed him.

X~x Doom's Castle x~X

"Please do not forget to have one of each food group. Your metabolism will take a sharp increase if you do so, aside form the junk food group." Judas reported. "Now, we will lose them. Bianca turned to him,

"Judas, yeah, do me a favor? Shut the hell up and get the hell out of here, alright? I'm trying to eat for Christ's sake." Judas bowed and went to the other end of the room. Bianca continued eating breakfast. "So, did you sleep better last night?"

"After you jabbed me in the forehead, yes I did." Doom answered and she stared at him, "The nightmares stopped and I had a satisfactory dream." Bianca frowned, I should thank you."

"Don't thank me. I don't remember hitting you in the forehead. Sorry." She told him, finishing her piece of toast, "I remember to tell you to play the silent game. That's all I can remember." Doom didn't say anything, and they both continued eating.

"So do you know of any things your dad can do?" Doom asked,

"He taught me how to graph with my mind." She said, "He said, 'You can even kill someone if you focus hard enough.' He pointed to a wolf that had wandered onto the playground we were at. The wolf barked before it fell over. He said 'You have to focus really hard.'" Doom nodded, "He'll be here soon. You can ask him yourself."

Doom rested in his chair, closing his eyes. The graph he made came quicker than last time. Judas walking over and taking their empty plates, walking off. Bianca's cell phone lodged in her cleavage. "Why do you have your phone In your chest?"

"Because sometimes I don't hear it, so I just keep it on vibrate where I know I won't forget it." She answered, getting up, "Sorry if my parents coming over here makes it seem as if I'm taking advantage of you." Doom waved off her words,

"That's not the case. I invited them here." Doom said, "Besides, I don't think two or three days will hinder me too much." She put her hands in her lap,

"I was contacted by S.H.I.E.L.D." She said and Doom looked over at her, "They have my poor Lucifer. I know it's a trap but I can't just have one out of a pair." Doom laced his fingers together. "So…I'll be leaving for that soon. I'll take Judas with me. I should be fine."

"Yes, Judas has all his software updates and he's up-to scuff on everything you asked for." Doom agreed, "Before you leave, I'd like to discuss something with you." He explained his nightmare to her. The hooked tail, her dying. Everything. When he was finished, Bianca hasn't said anything, looking down.

"…Unfortunately, I think that may, possibly, be my Father. He said mind graphic could do a lot of other things and I always thought if it could kill something, then it could do a lot more." She looked at him, smiling, "I'll talk to him, but you can't mention anything about the nightmare or telling me about it. Just act like it didn't happen." Her phone rang and she excused herself from the table, answering it. "Yes. I may not- yes. Of course." She hung up, turning back to him, "They're in the country at the train station. I'll send Judas to get them."

"No." Doom said, "I'll send some one to go get them. Take Judas with you." He told her, "When do you estimate you'll be back?" "As soon as possible." "I'll show them around the castle." Doom said, standing up, and she hugged him.

"Just tell them I'll be back tonight. Mom usually keeps dad in check. Thanks." She said and Doom nodded, before she called for Judas who darted out of her bedroom with a fur cape and her umbrella. "Bianca." She stopped and turned around, "Take one of my Doombots with you." She nodded, A Doombot following her as she left.

X~x Train Station x~X

"Filthy Gypsy Country." Michael grunted and Anastasia turned to him as he carried their luggage. "I think we should have let him to come us."

"Now Michael, that is enough." She told him sternly, adjusting his tie, "Now you be nice to him, you hear me? No 'If's or 'but's, out of you." Michael grunted and looked over, a Rolls Rios pulling up. "Oh, god, not the Russian embassy again!" Anastasia said, and Michael growled as she darted back onto the train. The driver exited and opened the back door, a man in green exiting the vehicle.

"Are you Michael Hartsdale?" He asked and Michael narrowed his eyes,

"I am."

"I've come to escort you both you and your wife, personally, to my castle." The man said, the driver opening the trunk and Michael put the luggage in the back,

"Ana, it's not the Embassy." Anastasia came out of the train cautiously, "It's the man our daughter is staying with." Anastasia smiled and came down, saying something in Russian and going over to him. "It's just the god-damn sphincter police." Michael finished and Anastasia hit him in the arm, smiling warmly at him.

"I am Anastasia Nikoli, and this is my husband Michael Hartsdale." She said, Doom bowing curtly, "Victor Von Doom." He responded, "Oh, very nice to meet you. We are in your care until we leave." Doom chuckled and gestured them to enter the vehicle. "If you want, you can call me Ana. Has my daughter been giving you trouble?"

"Not at all." Doom answered, "Actually, she's on a trip. She should be back sometime tonight." Michael stared at Doom, untrusting, "She asked that I pick you two up and occupy you both until she gets back. I apologize for the inconvenience, it was something she couldn't avoid. How was your trip out here?"

"We were stuck on a train for 5 days. What do you think?" Michael asked, attempting to light up a cigarette before Anastasia took his pack and the one he had in his mouth and put it in her coat. "Uh, I mean…It was fine. Better than the boat trip to America."

X~x Doom's Castle x~X

"Oh my, it's so big." Ana commented as Michael grunted, "It's ok." A robot took Ana's coat,

"This is the room you'll be staying in." Doom said, opening one of the doors to an elegant room. "I hope it's enough." Michael commented something to Ana and she snapped back in Russian something else, smiling at Doom.

"Where does Bianca stay?" Michael asked, and Doom let them to Bianca's room, opening the door,

"Be cautious on the balcony, it's just recently been repaired." Doom advised, as the two entered her room. They stared at one thing- the plasma. Like they'd never seen one before. "Her room has a large circular bath and bathroom, long walk-in closet, balcony, vanity room, her own small lounge and her bedroom. She wanted the bed in the middle of the room, so, I suppose we're in her bedroom now."

"It's very spacious. I'm pleased." Michael said and Ana smiled, peeking into the closet, "She has no modest clothing! These pants have holes in them!"

"Those clothes are supposed to be like that." Doom informed them and Anastasia blushed,

"I suppose this is the new generation fashion. I thought your Priest robes were the highest Fashion." Ana told her husband and he nodded, "Well, wear your first one, the one with all the bullet holes in it. You'll be fine." Michael smirked, "Yes, you are right. And You can wear that dress the Russians tore when we all tried running."

Doom tried to think of anything other than the sadistic humor of these two people who were infatuated with one another and tried to think of what Bianca was doing.

X~x S.H.I.E.L.D Outpost x~X

The door was blasted down as Doom stepped in. "Knock knock." Doom said, Bianca behind hi, wrapped in her cape with hems trimmed in white fur, Judas behind her, opening the umbrella that she took shelter in.

"Oh, Honey babe, nice to see you made it." Deadpool said, "I was worried sick about you!" Doom grunted, "Oh…you too, Doom."

"Shut up, pest." Doom grunted, "Go find your minion, Bianca." Bianca side stepped around Deadpool who smacked her ass. "EEK!" Bianca yelped and Doom punched Deadpool in the face. "Your fight's with me, fool." Doom grunted and Deadpool chuckled,

"Heyyy, my man, let's trade. My old ride for your new one." Bianca blushed angrily, "Don't worry baby, I'll take out this guy and be the new villain in the bed sheets for you."

"Kick his ass, Doom!" Bianca yelled, and Judas chuckled, before they left. They walked around, and eventually, found nothing.

"Master, Lucifer's life functions are not here. I do not sense him anywhere in this place." Judas said, "I suggest that we raid what we like and then collect Mr. Doom and me on our way before more people attempt to block our path." Bianca nodded,

"Let's just leave and not raid the place." Bianca said and they turned and left.

"Hey there." A familiar red-and-blue costumed caper said and she yelled in surprise, "Easy there!"

"Oh my god, you scared the hell out of me!" she exclaimed and he dropped down from the ceiling,

"Sorry. Looking for something?" He asked and she nodded.

"A brown-haired guy in priest robes about 6' 1'." She answered and Spiderman snapped his fingers.

"Yeah. His name was- 'Lucifer'- I think." She nodded happily. "He busted out of here saying he had to get back to his Master." Doom came walking over, stalking around like a tiger looking for prey.

"Bianca, come here." Doom said and Spiderman slipped between them, "This again? When will you stupid heroes learn that she isn't a woman to be protected by any other than myself?" Doom questioned and fought Spiderman, Judas picking up Bianca and avoiding the battle, taking her to the other side.

"Doom, Lucifer isn't here." Bianca said and Judas continued to hold her, not minding how heavy she might be. Doom was slammed against the wall, stuck there with webbing. Judas ran, "Hey, stop it! Put me down!" Bianca yelled, "Damn it, Judas!" Spiderman ran after Judas who glanced back as a door began to slow slowly. Judas tossed her under and she yelped as he closed the umbrella, stashing it in his robes. The door had an inch and Judas kicked Spider man away from him, slipping his fingers under the door and grunting before forcing it up and started running again. He grabbed a handful of Bianca's coat, "You're being too rough! I command you to stop!" She ordered, before he threw her in the air and caught her in his arms, "Stop this blatant disregard of your orders!" Judas skidded to a stop, before running down the left side of a hall. He slid under a glass door as it closed, before standing up, Spiderman on the other side of it, panting. Judas turned around and continued on his way, Doom came at them from another hallway as they exited the building. Judas set her on her feet and got in the driver seat of the car, Doom grabbing her arm, "What the hell is this, a second kidnapping? Go fuck yourself!" She snarled and Doom grunted,

"Get in the goddamn car!" Doom ordered, shoving her in and getting in himself, "Drive." Judas put the car in drive and peeled out, "Listen you, I don't take orders from people beneath me." She blinked, before getting in the front seat- trying to anyways- before Doom grabbed her ankle and pulled her under him.

"You're hurting me!" She whimpered, Judas glancing back with concern, "Get off of me. Judas, Serve and protect!"

"Affirmative." Judas said, jabbing Doom in the neck and electrocuting him. He stopped and the robot fell over.

"Is…is he dead?" Bianca asked, nudging the Doombot body on the floor of the back seat as Judas drove.

"Affirmative. If he is alive, then he'll be on the verge of brain dead, Master. He will have very few working brain cells, three or four." Judas responded. "After a secondary analysis check, there is a ninety-nine percent chance he is unable to function, 0.00001 that he is still alive. I gave him two hundred times the normal tazer voltage for your protection." Judas focused on driving as Bianca slipped into the front seat. "What are your instructions?"

"Take me back to Latveria, to Doom's Castle." She said, pulling her cape around her, shivering, "You're scary, Judas."

"Your personal opinion of me means a great deal to me. Please do not let your opinion be swayed by the actions I just portrayed in the building and just now. It was in your best interest." Judas said and she leaned against him.

"If you're not scary, how are you to protect me?" She asked, "Just take me back."

"Yes, Master." Judas said, "Lucifer has contacted me, he is waiting for us on 2.3 miles ahead, on the side of the high way. Would you like to switch convoys?" She shook her head, "I will have him follow us then." As they passed by, a black motor cycle pulled onto the highway off the shoulder and followed them. "Lucifer is behind us. Would you like me to call-" "No, I'll do it." "Very well." She pulled out her cell phone.

X~x Doom's Castle x~X

Doom excused himself to answer his phone, "Where are you?" _"I'm on my way back. Lucifer bailed and just reunited with us now. How are you holding up against my parents?" _"Your Dad seemed pretty relieved about the size of your room, but he still doesn't like me. Your Mother is very nice and she has taken a liking to the kitchen and is making dinner, dragging your father in to help him." _"My mom has been stuck in a small room with an even smaller joint bathroom for 10 years. Just seeing my room would have blown her mind. She'll make a wonderful dinner."_ Doom looked over, Michael standing creepily close to him, looming over him. "Give me your two-way communication device." Doom looked at him as he said this, "I can make three-way calls and conference calls too." Doom said and Michael growled, _"don't fight him, Doom, please. Just give him the phone." _Doom gave the phone to Michael who put it to his ear,

"Where are you, why are you not here to greet your mother and I, Ahren?" Michael grunted, and she yelled something at him in Russia and his scowl vanished, "Your mother yells at me like this too." She snapped something else and he said, "I will not wait longer than an hour." Another yell and the phone was handed back to Doom.

"_That should sent him back to mom. I'll see you when I get back oh and I killed one of your Doombots. Bye." _She hung up and he put the phone away. He stared at the phone, wondering how she's manage to do that. An hour later she came in, Lucifer and Judas next to her as she walked in, as her Mother set dinner on the table.

"Hello." She said to Doom, "Judas killed your doombot." She said, kissing him on the cheek, "Kitchen, right?" He grabbed her wrist and she looked at him. "I'm fine." She took her wrist away and went to the Kitchen, "Papa?" Michael poked his head out from the doorway, "A word?" She asked and Michael stepped out of the kitchen, "Let's talk in my room." He followed his daughter, glaring at Doom, as she opened the door and held it open for her Father. "Papa." He entered the room and she shut the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Bitter Sweet Honey

Chapter 9- All about the break down

"This is a wonderful dinner, Anastasia." Doom said and she blushed bashfully, giggling, "It's also good to know where Bianca get's her beauty from.

"Thank you for letting me use your kitchen. It's been so long since I cooked…" She said and Doom waved it off. "Watch how you're talking to my wife, boy." Michael growled in jealousy, "Oh, Michael stop that now." Doom glanced at Bianca, who ate slowly, taking small bites. "Bianca?" She looked over at her mother, "How was your business trip?"

"Hm?" She said at first, coming back to reality from zoning out, "It was fine. I had to pick up a few parts for Lucifer over here." She said, gesturing to the brown-haired Priest who stood behind her chair. "Both Lucifer and Judas here are robots." They stared in awe-struck horror, "Yes, technology's advanced everywhere but Russia."

"Oh, they look so human." Ana commented, and Doom nodded,

"It's so that they can blend in easier with their environment and won't be attacked. I made them for Bianca." Doom told her, Anastasia smiling,

"Well, these times seem to have more advanced courting ways that what Michael and I had to go through. You must be very good at your craft, Victor." She said and he bowed his head momentarily, before lifting it back up, "Did I ever tell you, Bianca, how your Father asked me to marry him?" Ana asked, happy, and Michael put his utensils down, covering his face, "Ana, for God's sake, don't tell them. It's embarrassing." He asked, but she continued anyways, a hand on his upper arm,

"He went into Siberia, the coldest regions, and hunted down a large pack of wolves. He killed them with his bare hands and brought me their teeth on a necklace of their tanned hides, then made a cloak for me out of their pelts. He took me out to a nice dinner on a quiet rooftop, cooked himself, candles and everything, and offered me these things and asked me to marry him. So romantic." She smiled, before chirping, "Oh, and I wear the necklace everyday, though I have it on my ankle. I still have the cloak too- it's my favorite one." Doom awkwardly glanced at Bianca and she gave him the same glance. "Then, we had you not too long after."

"Have you killed anything and given it to my daughter, Victor?" Michael asked, and Doom took a long sip of his drink before setting it down, choosing his words carefully. "In my country, it's a tradition to kill something the woman doesn't like and offer her a gift from it."

"Maybe I should kill dead pool and offer him as a gift." Doom said quietly, mainly to Bianca, who laughed behind her hand and Michael glared at them both, "What did he say? What's so funny?" "I have not killed anything and presented it to your daughter. She doesn't seem to be afraid of anything." Michael proudly puffed up his chest,

"Because she is my daughter. Have fun trying to find a present for her now." Michael said, earning himself a sharp jab in the ribs from the smiling face of his wife, and his haughty act ceased.

"Excuse my husband. In his family, it's important to marry off the daughters as quickly as possible before their beauty 'spoils' you see, and he mistakes you as someone looking for a commitment, but you're young and I'm sure you'd rather not be tied down." Anastasia said, and Michael held his side, looking away.

"I think we should pick another topic." Bianca said sourly, swallowing a swig of her own drink. Her parents stared at her and Anastasia uncomfortably finished her meal and Michael ate in silence.

"You, you know," Anastasia started, "When Bianca was little, she had the most beautiful voice. I thought she'd turn out to be an Opera Singer." Doom seemed interested in this, "Oh, we'd take her to the old Opera house and she'd sing the song she liked so much better than the people who sang them. It was so enchanting. She loved singing for us." Michael cleared his throat, "I thought she'd be an assassin by now. She was very good at outsmarting me and always found a way to get me on my back without me noticing." Bianca said nothing.

"Sorry about my parents." Bianca apologized to Doom later that night, as they sat in his room, watching a movie. "They always try to marry me off to any guy whose unlucky enough to sit in the same room with me."

"Yes, well, I believe my parents would have acted the same way if they were still alive. Your Father seemed like he was trying to start another Cold War with a neutral country." Doom said as he handed the tub of ice cream to her and she took a spoonful, "Which spoon is mine again?" "The blue handled one." "Oh, well, I ate from your spoon then." "You bastard, now I have to go get another spoon!" "Just eat my spoon, what's the big deal?" "Have you not noticed my father standing in the corner of the room? Don't look at him, it's only encourage him."

Michael stood in the darkest corner of the room, near the door, watching them as they tried to uneasily relax like they normally did. "Why's he standing there?" Doom asked, feeling uncomfortable in his own room.

"He testing you. Just act natural, he'll go away when he gets bored." Bianca told him, "Don't make eye contact, don't look at him at all. If you do, he wins." Doom stared straight ahead and she angled his view to look at the tv. She took out her spoon and her father hissed angrily before trudging out, dragging his right leg. A spoon lodged in his calf.

"When did that happen?" Doom asked,

"Just now." She answered, "Could you go get some more spoons? He shouldn't bother you much now." Doom got to his feet and left, Michael waiting for him in the hall,

"This isn't over, Gypsy!" Michael hissed, and Bianca yelled "Papa, I have another spoon!" Michael growled and whipped around, limping off like a dog, as Doom got more spoons from the Kitchen. Anastasia was washing dishes in the sink from the dinner not too long ago.

"You don't have to do dishes, you're the guest." Doom started and she waved him off,

"It's only fair. I made the food and dirtied the dishes. I should clean them." Anastasia told him, smiling, "If you wish, you can help me with them." Doom Took a wet but clean dish and dried it.

"So. You were under house arrest, Bianca says." Doom said and Ana nodded, rinsing a dish.

"Yes. My Father is a very important diplomat in Russia." She answered, handing the Dish to Doom, "When word reached him that his daughter had given birth to the child of a 'Demon', he was outraged. Michael thought it best that, for the sake of Bianca, we flee as fast as we could. We packed only the bare minimal and Michael had already chartered a boat. As we reached the dock, my Father's men were already there. Michael was vastly out numbered but he still fought them as best as he could as Bianca and I hid on the boat. One of the men got past him and put a gun to my head and forced my husband to get in the boat and leave without me." Ana handed off another dish, "My husband vowed that the next time he stepped foot on Russia soil, blood would rain upon the country until he found me. My Father holed me up in a room, never allowing me out, leaving me with a single maid. She got me a cell phone and my husband gave me my daughter's number. I escaped occasionally to the nearest chapel. Other than that, the only happiness I got was my daughter's emails."

"I see. Why did her Father leave?" Doom asked and Anastasia hesitated,

"Her Father is…well, he's in a sort of way, cursed. Every twenty years, he must return to his birth home and sleep for ten years." Anastasia said, "He's tried very many things to, possibly, increase his time he's awake, but nothing has worked." Doom dried off another dish.

"Its aggravating that, I miss so much in the short time I sleep, but I cannot help it." The two looked back, Michael jerking out the spoon from his leg and handing it to his wife, "This needs cleaning as well." She cooed and began cleaning it immediately. "I am called a 'demon' because of the curse, which is just the miserable hand that Fate dealt me," He kissed Ana's cheek and she smiled warmly at him, before getting back to the dishes. "I assume that Bianca's told you the story of Kindri and Margret?" Doom nodded, "That is a story from my Village. Kindri happened to be Bianca's great-grandfather. They thought I was also a demon, so, they gave me the same treatment as they did Kindri. Stripped my bones and branded me. The fact is, Kindri was not a Wyvern at all. He was a Magician who believed that all life started from the Wyvern, and to honor his beliefs, took the form of a Wyvern. The Villagers who did such a thing to Kindri and myself, were nothing but Gypsies who thought tampering with things beyond their control would bring them power and respect." Bianca came into the kitchen,

"What is this, 'the secret alliance'?" She questioned, grabbing the needed spoons,

"Oh, it's just boys being boys, dear." Anastasia said, kissing Michael on the cheek, "What are you doing?" She asked her daughter, drying her hands on her apron, "Watching a movie and eating Ice cream." Bianca answered, "Oh, let's watch it together." Ana responded, hugging her daughter's arm, "Could we start from the beginning?" "Sure, I guess, what about-" "Oh, leave those boys be." They walked back off leaving Doom and Michael alone in the kitchen.

"Let's get to the point." Michael started, "I don't like you and I don't think you should be spending time with my daughter."

"Your daughter and I have a verbal contract, Michael, and I enjoy her companionship." Doom said, "If I so decide to take the initiative to approach her about taking our 'companionship' further, than I will do so and I will leave the decision up to her. Other than that, I'm going to continued to monopolize her."

"Oh, you're good. I respect that your magical level is just about on par with my own, and your strength probably is as well. I am uneasy about leaving my daughter in your care. As a parent, I want only the crème de le crème for her, but as a man, I want to put a rival in their place and you've stepped out of line." Michael crossed his arms, "I propose we have a test of strength tomorrow so that I may further expand my opinion of you."

"Fair enough." Doom said, "I'm a man who likes to take risks, thus, I propose a bet. If I win the fight tomorrow, then you will not bring up any topics that hassle your daughter."

"If I win, you will never come into any type of contact with my daughter and send her on her way back to America." Michael stated and they shook on it. "On to the next topic. Are you a sports fan?" "No." "Neither am I."

X~x Doom's Room x~X

"So, do you like him?" Anastasia cooed, and Bianca acted oblivious, "Like who?" "Victor, honey." "Oh. He's ok." "He looks like a Knight."

"Yes, well, he's never taken that armor off in my presence. Sure, I could press the matter, but I'm not his wife, or his girlfriend, or his mother. I have no right to bother him about it. I taught him how to mental graph though." Bianca said, "When dad hassled him, he couldn't sleep. So, I…I blocked dad off so he could sleep."

"You can use your magic now?" Anastasia asked, happy and astonished,

"No…It's more like…I can't explained it correctly." Bianca admitted, "I'd rather not use it. I don't want to give the wrong impression."

"Wrong impression about what?" Doom asked, coming into the room and sitting down, about to eat with her spoon again before she slapped his hand as said 'other one', and he picked the other spoon and helped himself.

"Oh, nothing you should worry about other than the rashes that suit can bring you if you don't take it off to bathe." Ana said and Bianca looked at her, pissed,

"I do take it off." Doom said, eating a spoonful of ice cream and swallowing, "I take it off to shower and before bed, but usually I forget to take it off before Bianca falls asleep in here and I seem to fall asleep not too long after." ana smiled and Bianca rolled her eyes, continuing to watch the movie. "The armor makes sure I'm never hurt and it'd very comfortable."

"Ah. I was just telling Bianca how you look like a knight in it." She said and Doom thanked her for the compliment. "Speaking of such things, Bianca I brought a dress for you. Its something a queen would wear."

"I don't like expensive dresses, Mama." She answered, scooting over and Doom sat between her and her mother. Bianca leaned on Doom and he let her lay against him. He slipped his left hand behind her back to rest on her hips and she relaxed. "Use you own spoon, Doom." She told him and he used his own.

"You two have such a good friendship. I'm so happy." Anastasia told the, smiling and putting her fingertips together, "I'm happy your father didn't ruin it and I'm sorry if it seemed that I attempted to as well." Doom chuckled,

"You didn't, Mama. Papa tried." Bianca answered, but neither of them commented on the friendship. Was that what it was? A 'friendship'? Or was it something more, maybe something less? What _exactly _did they have? Anastasia got to her feet, smiling,

"You two must be tired from all of our antics. I'll go. Sleep tight you two." She left and Bianca stood up,

"I should probably leave too." Doom took her hand and pulled her back. She sat there for a while before making herself comfortable. "My room is boring anyways. Dad's probably sleeping in it as we speak."

"He sleeps in your room?"

"Well, sometimes he didn't like his room, so he'd make me switch with him for the night. He sleeps like a demon." Bianca said, Doom chuckling and they kept watching tv.

"Bianca, where do you think our relationship stands?" Doom asked, catching her off-guard,

"I think it stands where you're willing to put it. Remember, you roped me into this." She told him. "I'm willing to meet whatever line you draw."

"What if I draw the line at 'girlfriend'? Fiancée?" He asked and she laughed,

"One, you'll have to try a little harder. Two, not a snowball's chance in hell. Not now, anyways." She answered, Doom looked at her as she watched tv.

"So, if I asked you, would you marry me?" She sat up and looked at him,

"Let's get one thing straight, You would not be marrying me, I'd be marrying you." Doom chuckled, "Second, if you asked me right now to marry you, I would tell you 'no' on the sole reason that you don't even know my middle name. The fact is, that you know just even about me to take security in and vise-versa. Other than that, we know very little of each other."

"That's what the plane ride was for." Doom said simply, "Exchanging information."

"How could I know if you were lying to me or not?"

"You've read comic books that involve me. How could you not know?" Doom protested, "Were you lying to me?"

"No." She said and Doom calmed down,

"Is there a real reason to why you wouldn't accept?" She blushed violently,

"I'd consider it as you taking this too fast." Bianca answered, Doom chuckling, "Besides, you have world conquering to do, and I'm afraid you'll just leave me with a doom bot and I'll be too stupid to tell the difference."

"You were perfectly fine with my best doombot. You even went so far as to destroy it." Doom pointed out and she huffed, "Though you had a valid reason for it. In India, there are always marriages based on whatever we have, be it you call it 'friendship' or 'partnership'. They are even arranged. Yet through the course of it, I've heard love grows."

"Yes, but I'm looking for someone whose…stable. I want kids," "I can help with that." "I want them to see their father on a regular basis and stay in one house, not constantly moving or having the kids held for ransom to lure you out. You see what I'm getting at?" "Yes. We're both tired and we'll talk about this another time." Doom laid back, holding her wrist loosely, "Come, lay with me." As she stood up he pulled her down quickly.

"Hey, no need to be rough." She said, laughing a little, "I was just leaving to change into something more comfortable." He let her go and she left momentarily, returning in a long night gown and lying next to him. "Would you really marry me?"

"I would put consideration to it." Doom answered honestly and she laughed as he turned the television off.

"Stop holding my hand, you pussy." Doom released her hand and she relaxed, "Its unfitting." He chuckled as she lay with her back to him. "I wouldn't marry you for money or power. Just you." Doom quietly took solace in this fact.

"Bianca, sleep towards me." Doom said and she sighed, turning over. "Are you positive your Father will end the tricks he's been playing on my mind?" she nodded, putting her fore finger tips gently to his temples as she fell asleep. There was a soft warmth and he fell asleep, lost in a dream untouched by ill will and nightmare alike.


	10. Chapter 10

Bitter Sweet Honey

Chapter 10

"I believe our children would look beyond adequate enough for my tastes." Doom told her as they ate breakfast, her parents having gotten up yet. Bianca was ignoring him. Again. As she'd been since he woke her up to talk to her about this topic. "I don't see any negatives about marrying me. I'm wealthy, the ruler of my own country, powerful, and I'm handsome." Bianca stared at her food, dark plum circles under her eyes.

"With a face only a mother could love." She said darkly, trying to eat but kept jabbing her chin with her spoon, unable to correctly put it in her mouth from the hours of sleep she lacked. "Doom. Put a bullet in my head and kill me now. Please. Just get it over with." Michael came in, yawning and stretching in a mid-calf robe that belonged to his wife, but it was closed. "Hey dad." Michael jumped and hissed, looking at her.

"Who the hell are you, ghost! You're not my daughter!" Michael accused, before quickly making his way back to the guest room and shutting the door. Bianca groaned, pushing her food away from her and, instea,d lying her head on the table.

"Bianca…"

"Doom, let's just talk about this another time. I'm really tired. Winter is coming and I need to stock up." She mumbled and Doom grunted,

"No, I want to talk now." Doom stated and she looked at him.

"If you keep talking to me, I'm going to put my hand down your throat and pull a nice, pretty, black rabbit out of your ass. Judas! Lucifer!" Her two gladiators cleared their throats to remind her that she need not call for them. "Take me back to my room. I'm so tired." Judas picked her up and Doom pulled her back down.

"She will sit here until I get a straight answer from her." Doom grunted, before Lucifer launched himself at the man so Judas could carry her off to her bedroom quickly. When Judas was safe inside, Lucifer was forcefully reattached and badly damaged but managed to crawl to her bedroom doors.

X~x~x~x~X

_A little girl at a park sat on a swing, alone, as the sun set, having run away from home. A little boy approached her, "You're Biana-ka, right?" The little girl looked up, "I wanted to tell you, that I like like you." She stared at him, and as she started to smile the boy added, "But the other kids say you're a monster, so, I don't like you anymore. Bye." With that, he ran off and she watched. Her lip quivered and she hiccupped, tears falling into her lap._

"_Nana?" A tall man appeared, covered in leaves and twigs, before looking at her, "Nana, there you are! I was worried sick…why are you crying, my little star?" She wiped the tears away stubbornly,_

"_I'm not." She huffed, but started sobbing again, running off the swing and jumping on her father who held her close. "No one likes me here, Papa! I want to go back. I don't like it here." Her father sat down on the swing she was just in._

"_This is our home now, my little one. We can't go back." He answered and she buried her face in his robes, "Sometimes, this get off to a rough star when you start a new life. That's the cost of beginning anew." She looked up at him, "But, soon, it will get a lot better. You may not have a lot of friends now but you'll have so many you can't keep track of them soon."_

"_So many that I can bring them over for a tea party?" "Yes." "Will they all fit in our house?" Her father laughed, "Probably not. We'll have it in the backyard where there's a lot more room." She hugged her father and he hugged her back._

"_I love you, Bianca. Just try your best." She nodded, "I love you too Papa."_

_Later that night, the girl stood outside of the boys house, her father standing in front of her. She looked up, blood smeared all over her face. "I had to, Papa. He said he liked me and then said I was a monster." Her Father stared down at her, and she reached up and took his hand,_

"_We're both monsters, Bianca." Her father said, before looking at the house, blood splattered all over the walls and the windows and the curtains inside. Any surface that could be touched, the blood had monopolized. "Look at the mess you've made." She looked back,_

"_But I didn't make this mess, Papa. Benny did." she said, as her father stared down at her with a sad silence about him. "He said 'I like like you, but since you're a monster I have to leave you alone.' Papa, will someone like me knowing that I'm a monster?"_

"…_Yes. Someday, someone will like you for who you are. Not what we are." He answered after a while, tears running down his cheeks._

"_Why are you crying, Papa?" She asked and he picked her up, hugging her to his white robes, "Are you sad?"_

"_You will understand some day, Bianca."_

X~x~x~x~X

Bianca opened her eyes, lying on her bed, staring out of the closet balcony doors. Why had she remembered that? She sat up, getting to her feet and ignoring the cold floor as she walked to the balcony doors. Bianca shivered as her finger tips brushed against the glass, before she put her palms on the handles and turned them, opening the doors and stepping onto the balcony. Judas wrapped a shawl around her and her father popped his head out of th ebushed below the balcony,

"Ah, little one, you look much better." He greeted, and she looked at him, "Did you have a nice dream?"

"…I dreamed about the first time I blacked out." Michael shuddered, before pulling himself up onto the balcony. "What did I do that night?"

"Things that are in the past should stay in the past, my little star." He kissed her forehead. "I love you. Now, I must go fight Victor."

"Stop bullying him, Dad." Michael chuckled,

"But he's just like you when I bully him." Michael told her and she blushed, "You should wear something pretty to encourage him to win the fight." Bianca looked away, covering her mouth with a hand and blushing violently. Something…pretty?

"Ye…yeah, I should." She answered and Michael left her room, She glanced over, Doom at the door, flustered about how Michael got in her room and Lucifer was refusing to let him in.

"Quiet down. She's changing into something special." Michael could be heard, as the door shut and she went to her closet, looking through the boxes of things salvaged from her old home. She pulled out just what she was looking for,

"Judas, do you have the technique in your databank to help me put this on?" she asked and he was silent a moment, before answering, "Yes, Master." "Then assist me." "Of course." She twisted up her hair and clipped it up, slipping a pin in her newly made bun. Judas finished and she handed him the second part of her outfit, as Doom and Michael stood in the back of the Castle with a wide open space.

A small pain brush was swirled around in a plum-colored liquid, before she brushed it over her lips carefully, applying just on the borderline of 'what was needed' and 'too little'. A she put on her mascara, her father stripped down to just a pair of pants to show off the scar-marked torso and muscles, claw marks and bullet wounds alike riddling his flesh while black paste riddled her eyelash curler. She smiled and left her room ad Michael turned to Doom.

"We only get one item for this fight. I chose a spoon. It is what I will gorge your eyes out with." Michael said, and Doom tapped his chest, "I'll keep my armor." "Fine." Anastasia stood on the side, smiling. Doom looked over, Bianca not there. "Where is Bianca?" "Hm. Not here yet, obviously. You know the ladies, they take their time to look nice." Doom felt uneasy. "Come, you can make the first move." Doom side stepped before a bolt of lightning passed him narrowly. "Hn. Nice dodge."

"Good luck." Doom looked over, Bianca standing next to her mother in a black and purple kimono, a silver obi around her waist and her hair put up in a bun with a butterfly pinned in it. In his daze, Michael punched Doom in the face and sent him flying.

"You need to pay attention to me and not my daughter." Michael said before he was blasted away. Doom got to his feet.

"You look radiant, Bianca." Doom commented and she looked away, as he received a punch to the stomach.

"HA!" Michael said, before Doom's armor electrocuted him ,"Aaaaaahhh!" He pulled away, snarling. Bianca covered her mouth as Doom blast her father almost of the cliffs that were behind his castle. Anastasia nervously shuffled. Michael struggled back to his feet before vanishing, doom looking around and finally looking at Bianca. She smirked a little and pointed up ward discreetly. Doom jumped back as her father slammed into the ground like a meteor, standing up and crackling his knuckles, "Impressive that you dodged my attack from above. Now, how about my frontal attack?" Michael crouched down, sneering, on all fours. But nothing happened.

Bianca appeared in front of Doom putting her arm up. Her sleeve was slashed and blood was splashed across the ground. Doom was confused, "That's fighting dirty when he can't see it!" She declared and Michael stood up,

"I'm proud you knew what I was doing, but it's not my fault that he doesn't know." Michael said, and Bianca looked back at Doom,

"His main attacks aren't physical fighting. He fights long distance. Mental graph him, and where the air doesn't hit, you'll know exactly what to avoid." She told Doom as he father roared, "How dare you?" She vanished, on the other side now. Doom graphed it. Where the wind didn't hit? Was that what she meant? He listened closely. There were sharp curved and spines. A Tail? "Doom, duck!" Doom ducked, dodging the tail. There was more, sharper curved- moving- floating in the air? No. Wings. Michael had wings. Doom opened his eyes.

"I got it." Doom said bluntly, grabbing the tail and slamming Michael into the ground. Michael snarled angrily. Doom drove his fist into what seemed to be his face- but it was next to his head. "I win."

"…" Michael calmed down, "I admit, to graph so quickly is a talent. I will admit defeat this time." Doom helped Michael to his feet, "For a man younger than me, I'm not surprised you have more vitality than a hundred year old man does." Doom walked over to Bianca and she looked up at him.

"I apologize for this morning." Doom told her and she looked away, but he turned her gaze back towards him, "I'm sincere about this. I will wait until you're ready to talk to me about the topic this morning, before I bring it up again."

"…Are you kidding me? 'Sincere'?" She asked, Doom standing there, "I'll accept your apology as long as you stick to your day job, got it? But that doesn't mean I forgive you about waking me up. You're going to have to work for that." Doom laughed,

"Fine, but this will be resolved by the end of the night." She covered her arm with her sleeve that was in tact, smiling behind the material, "Are you smiling? I don't believe I've seen your smile."

"The fact that you say this problem between us will be fixed tonight…" She looked down and away, "It's funny." Doom chuckled, "You won't fix this unless you drop the topic- I'll tell you that now."

"I believe we should discuss it after another relaxing dinner between the two of us." She giggled softly at his offer, "Redeemable any time."

"How about when my parents leave?" She offered and Doom nodded, "My parents have gone inside. We should join them." "We?" "You want a clearer description? 'You and I'." Doom chuckled, "I ruined my nice kimono. What will you do about this? I should have let my father kill you. Then my garment wouldn't have been ruined." She said, walking off and Doom chuckled,

"I was fine on my own. You didn't need to step in." He told her and she looked away,

"Yeah, well, you would be dead if I hadn't." Bianca said and he laughed, "Just shut up. Moron. You should be ashamed that you couldn't kill my daddy because you were being a pussy." She snapped, flushing angrily and darting back into the house, Doom going after her and pinning her next to the door back into the house.

"What did you say?"

"I said that you're being a bitch. The only time I've seen manliness from you, is when you killed those two guys at the airport and Loki being over." She told him,

"The super heroes-!"

"I hold you not in the benefit of the doubt. I know you'll come in get me but your delaying decreased my respect for you." She told him bluntly, "I'm happy about your kindness to me, but I would be a lot more attracted to you if you were back to yourself." she leaned forward, hugging his neck, "You want to know a secret? I like bad boys." With that, she went back inside and Doom laughed.

"I should have known." Doom said, going back in.

"Victor." Michael stated, as Anastasia bandaged her husband up, the two at his dining room table. "I have decided you are a good man. You take care of my daughter, you are in a stable position and seem well-off." Michael said, "I will leave her in your care knowing you will keep her safe. You will keep her safe, correct?"

"Of course, Michael. I stake my life on it." Doom responed and Michael nodded curtly.

"Good. We will leave later today." Michael said promptly, Anastasia smiling.

"So soon?" Doom asked, and Michael nodded.

"Yes. Unfortunately, it seems we brought a cold front with us. The Winter is coming and it is ill-advised for my family, aside from my wife. Ana and I must get to my mansion in Switzerland in the next two weeks." Michael explained, "We cannot put off returning back any longer."

"The Winter is hard on everyone."

"My family members die in the littlest of cold, Victor. Bianca has lost many uncles and aunts due to their carelessness during the winter. If she is to avoid such an easily-caught death, she knows what to do. " Michael said, and Bianca nodded. "I have already booked our train and flights, and we will leave tonight, but I only wish to trouble you for a ride ot the train station."

"That will be easily done." Doom said, and Bianca frowned, "I will arrange it." Bianca walked off,

"Bianca." She stopped, "Are you going to stay here with Victor, or come with your mother and I? The temperature in Latveria drops dreadfully low during the winter."

"I'll be staying here. Excuse me, I have to change and tend to this cut." Bianca said before vanishing into her room. Doom slipped in, Bianca sitting on the bed, staring at her arm as she wore a night gown. As the door shut, she looked over, and she quickly tied her arm up. "…I didn't mean to snap at you, but…I've read a good deal about you and your evil ways." He sat next to her, taking her arm. He un wrapped the bandages, "No." she said, taking her arm back and covering the wound with her hand, "I'll have to re-sanitize it again. Thanks." Doom pulled her arm back and looked at it.

The cut she's taken on, had cut her down to the bone and a dark rune was carved into her bone. "Who did this to you?" Doom asked and she took her arm back, re-bandaging it. "Answer me."

"I don't remember." She answered, Doom was silent.

"What do you need for the winter?" He asked and she closed her eyes.

"Blankets and a warm room. I'll be sleeping a lot, waking up long enough to eat and shuffle to the bathroom. Probably fall asleep in the bath a few times. Just a constant source of warmth and I should be fine." Bianca answered, Doom pulling her too her feet,

"I can be a constant source of warmth." He told her and she laughed, kissing him on the cheek before walking past him. "I've been told I'm very good in the bedroom." "I'm sure you are, man-whore." "At least I get paid." She laughed as she left her room. "I'm serious."

"Let's just sit down and have dinner with my parents then send them on their way. How about another movie night?" She asked and Doom followed,

"That sounds satisfactory." Doom answered.

They had dinner together and took her parents back to the train station. She leaned on Doom as he drove back. "It is frosty outside." Doom grunted a 'not really', but she elbowed him in the chest. "How long is it going to take for you to get the hint?"

"I think you need to shed a bit more light on the subject, I'm a bit lost." Doom said and she sat up, crossing her arms.

"I've never been good at this whole thing." She said, before adding, "Its cold outside and I really don't feel like sitting in front of a fire to get warm." Doom chuckled,

"Well, if my memory suffices, I have whipped cream and cherries in the kitchen." doom answered as he parked the car and got out. They both vanished in their own directions- Doom getting the whipped cream and cherries and going back to his room. Bianca was waiting with a tub of ice cream and her night gown. "…It…seems as if I've gotten the wrong idea. I thought we were having sex."

This seemed to be a mistake that neither of them could fix.


End file.
